


Pretty Boy

by Miss_Lv



Series: Monster Destiel AUs [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE KINKS, All The Men, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, BDSM, Bathroom Sex, Begging Dean, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, But He Loves Cas, But It got Emotional, Changing a Human Without Them Knowing, Choking, Come Eating, Comeplay, Creampie, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Dean, Daddy Kink, Dean Fucks So Many Men, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Emotional Manipulation, Everything is Consensual-ish, Facials, Feminization, Fixation, Gangbang, Gaslighting, Grooming, Hand Jobs, Inhuman, Kink Exploration, M/M, Masturbation, Mention of Hard Kinks, Multiple Partners, Obsession, Pain Kink, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Prostitution, Public Sex, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Discovery, Sex Toys, Shapeshifting, Size Difference, Size Kink, Small Dean, Sub Dean, They Always Get Obsessed With Each Other In My Fic, Top Castiel, Truck Stop Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Various Men Fucking Dean, Voyeurism, incubus, slutty dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They left town the day after and Dean never knew how to feel about that librarian. </p><p>Then or ten years later, Dean didn’t know if it had been a horrible molestation that led him down the path of depravity to self-medicate or if it had been a glorious awakening that let him become who he really was. </p><p>It depended on the day mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> So this is porn. So much porn. I've been struggling to write sex scenes in my other fics so I decided to write straight up sex over and over until I got passed the writers block. The result is this porny heap of smut. 
> 
> Dean's 14 when he's groped and then he ages up as he explores sexually. 
> 
> Might be a trigger at the very end in terms of manipulation and consent so check the end notes.

Dean never even knew his name.

He worked in the library that Sammy was always at in some town they were in for a few months. Dean was walking along the shelves idly, waiting for Sammy to be ready to leave.

The librarian there was a man; older but not elderly, Dean’s memories of him uncertain beyond dark hair and bright blue eyes. He recalls a thin body frame and endlessly tall, but back then everyone was tall to him.

The few times Dean had been there to get Sammy the librarian was always nice to Dean, with his soft smirks and offers to help Dean find books in his low coaxing voice. He didn’t seem like a pervert but when he looked at Dean the boy felt something in him react. So he was a bit smitten with the guy.

Dean could remember leaning against the checkout counter waiting for his brother and talking to the man. He didn’t exactly shout it to the world but Dean did read, old westerns and thriller novels. He talked about them with the librarian sometimes. The man had this fond smile for Dean and only Dean it seemed, it made him feel special. Sometimes Dean wanted someone to smile at him like that. He knew most people were too disapproving of him and shit, but a small part of him still wanted to be accepted, to be praised.

Dean was at the point where his body was changing big time and when the librarian was busy with others he would sneak over to the puberty books section and try and figure out what was happening to him. He never did notice the man watching him at that section until one day the librarian was just there unexpectedly. Right behind Dean, leaning down and looking at the book he had opened.

“You’re at this age already?” The man muttered, his low voice doing something to Dean, making him want to squirm.

Before Dean could really reply the librarian leaned over him, Dean’s back pressed the man’s chest, and the librarian slid his hand over the front of Dean’s jeans.

There.

Now he knew the rules, knew he was supposed to yell and shout but the pressure didn’t hurt. It actually felt amazing and when the man started rubbing Dean made a tiny little sound at how good it felt.

The librarian chuckled and Dean felt his big warm hand cupped and squeezed Dean’s dick just right.

“Good boy, Dean.”

It built up quickly and with a shiver he felt it rise inside him, like the first bite of a delicious treat. Dean shivered and slumped back against the librarian, panting for some reason he didn’t understand.

“Did that feel good?”

Without speaking Dean shyly nodded his head, he felt like a little boy suddenly, ducking his head meekly. It was the first time anyone had ever touched him before. At fourteen he knew little to nothing about sex. He kept missing the classes on it, always moving and he hadn’t found anyone to explore with because they were constantly moving.

They left town the day after and Dean never knew how to feel about that librarian. Then or ten years later, Dean didn’t know if it had been a horrible molestation that led him down the path of depravity to self-medicate or if it had been a glorious awakening that let him become who he really was.

It depended on the day mostly.

Not long after the librarian came the motel guy. It was rare for there to be a pool in the motel dives they usually ended up at but this one was a heaven send in the summer heat. Dean spent the majority of his time doing laps in the water by himself. Sammy was in a right snit over moving and he’d refused to swim all summer, closing himself up in the motel and reading textbooks.

The pool was right beside the check-in counter with a large window giving the attendant a full view of the pool. Dean noticed right away the way the man watched him. His eyes lingered like he couldn’t help it, like he needed to look. He was a younger guy but the still mid-twenties, light hair and blue eyes. They weren’t the same deep hue like the librarian but they were pretty Dean thought idly.

Dripping water, Dean went over and nervously asked him for a spare towel. He didn’t know why he was edgy but something was charged between them. The guy nodded his head and opened a door that led to the supply room, shelves of towels in plain sight. He motioned Dean to go get one and Dean immediately knew he shouldn’t. He was a smart; he was alone, there was no one around and he had seen the guy watching him. Dean knew how this shit turned out.

He went anyway, cautiously stepping back into the tiny utility room with the guy behind him now.

The door banged shut loud and sudden and Dean jerked, blinking back at the man who was reaching for a towel.

“Let me help,” he offered and Dean just stared at him, suddenly nervous. He wanted to say something but his usual bluster and attitude felt far away. Dean felt exposed, still a child wanting his father and he couldn’t make his mask fit, he couldn’t bullshit his way out of this.

But the man just reached out and rubbed a towel down Dean’s bare chest. He swiped over Dean with quick touches but his palm was flat as he rubbed. Dean could feel his fingers along his arms and legs. He watched the guy pat his thighs dry and then pull at the tie string of his swimming shorts. The wet material fell to the floor and Dean was left bare to the man’s hungry gaze. He rubbed up Dean’s thighs and around is backside. The towel was soaked as he cupped Dean’s crotch and like the librarian, he rubbed at him.

Dean shivered but felt his dick go hard and every pass of the rough fabric of the towel felt strange and exciting, his heart was beating so fast but Dean couldn’t tell if it was a good or bad feeling.

Dean came quickly with a shiver and the man watched with a riveted look on his face.

Afterwards, he bundled Dean in another towel and handed him his swimming shorts, leading him from the room hurriedly. Dean could see the man’s erection in his pants but he didn’t say anything as they left. Dean wasn’t ready for anything more just yet.

He wanted to run back to the motel room, to lock the door. There was a deep-seated reaction to hide and Dean wanted it so bad but he lingered, glancing back at the man who wouldn’t look at him now. The motel attended was looking anywhere but Dean and it confused him.

“W-Was that good?” Dean felt stupid for asking immediately, but he desperately needed to know. Dean needed to know that he had been good. He felt the same sort of anticipation when he did something well and his father had seen it, looking up at him and waiting for his dad to say he had done well.

The man kept looking away but nodded his head a tiny bit. “It- It was amazing,” he croaked and Dean ran back to the motel room his heart in his throat and his belly doing somersaults but in a good way.

In a good way.

He could be good, he wasn’t just a fucked up kid with shitty grades and an attitude problem. He felt far too old for it, but the idea of being ‘good’ caught in his brain and refused to leave. It settled in and nestled deep until it was constantly there in his mind.

His father pushed so hard sometimes, wanted Dean to just do things like they were easy and Dean was constantly scrambling to do just that. He could look after Sammy on his own, he could figure out how to keep them both fed and clothed while also going to classes. Dean would do it all, and the entire time every adult in his life was sneering at him or pitying his poor tragic ass.

But Dean would do it all for his brother and father, even if he constantly felt tired and pulled too thin, like he was about to snap. He wanted to be happy and he wanted to make them happy, not one or the other. But he also wanted them to see that, to see how hard Dean tried, to see how good he could be.

A good boy.

 

Dean gave his first hand job in a truck stop dinner bathroom when he was fifteen.

He was curious about it now, wanted to know all about sex. He had only seen glimpses of men from porn magazines and crappy adult movies. But Dean was a curious guy and he wanted to see more. A public bathroom was a perfect place to sneak a peek. The urinals lined up offered no privacy. So Dean relieved himself while trying to look at the man beside him without drawing attention.

He felt his heart jump in that specific way when the man finished pissing and started pulling on his cock. He lazily pulled at it and Dean watched with wide eyes as it slowly went hard. The other man in the bathroom didn’t notice and left, leaving them alone. Dean knew his dad and brother would come looking for him soon but he just couldn’t tear his gaze away.

The man was older, forties maybe, plain looking and he had a potbelly but his cock was long and fat. Dean watched captivated as the man stroked himself, going faster has he wrapped his hand tighter. The skin slid along his erection and Dean watched the head come out, blooming from the skin to show its purple tip, dripping a clear liquid.

Dean jolted when the man reached for him with his other hand. He glanced at the door worriedly as the man took his wrist. He led Dean to put his smaller hand on his thick cock. It felt surprisingly warm and dry. Dean’s gaze was dragged back to it, as the man showed him how to wrap his own palm and fingers around the heavy girth. The man shoved into his hand, rubbed the silky head along Dean’s smooth palm and swore under his breath as he came. White ropes all over the urinal.

He stepped back and tucked himself back into his pants.

“Thanks kid, you’re amazing,” he muttered lowly and he winked ad Dean, his eyes a blue shade. Once he was gone, Dean just stood there, still processing what had just occurred. He went and sat back at the dinner, mind still wrapped around the event, his palm felt wetly warm still even though he’d washed his hands in the sink.

Later that night in the bathroom of the motel Dean had felt so delightfully wrong as he licked his hand, licked right where the stranger’s cock had touched. The muttered ‘thanks kid, you’re amazing’ echoing in his head as he stroked himself off with his free hand.

Dean started hanging around urinals when he could but it never happened again. Men looked at him, looked like they wanted him sometimes but no one ever did anything.

 

Then they moved into a small town right along the highway. Their rental was right by the main gas station truck stop, a massive place that seemed to host an endless line of large semi trucks and because of that it was busy no matter what time.

Dean just knew all sorts of depraved things happened there and he itched to go exploring. His dad was researching for a local hunt, going through books endlessly and making Dean and Sammy help when they weren’t at school.

So Dean cut his classes and went over to the truck stop, even in the afternoon it was humming with life, trucks coming and going steadily.

The gas station was newer but the bathroom was run down and disgusting.

There was graffiti on the walls and dirt caked into every corner, the kind that had clearly been there for years. Cleaned quickly and never thoroughly. There were a few urinals near the front, a worn sink, two toilet stalls, and then oddly enough, two more urinals pushed into the back and behind the stalls. There were out of sight and Dean had an immediate suspicion.

They stood out to Dean and a closer inspection showed him dried semen along the one side. It felt so deliciously exciting to be right, to be right about this in particular.

Men came and went, most using the front urinals and leaving, a few came to where Dean was but they just relieved themselves and left.

He was just starting to get disappointed when one of the men who had come and gone came back in.

He had side-eyed Dean before and now he moved to stand behind Dean rather than the urinal beside him, his bulk blocked Dean in. To anyone at the front of the bathroom it looked like the man was standing there pissing alone. Dean blinked up at him once, he was handsome, older, thirties maybe, with dark hair and bright blue eyes. Dean was sorta developing a thing for blue eyes. His gaze dropped as the man opened his jeans.

Standing there, Dean watched the man get his cock out and it was already half hard. Dean reached out quickly, feeling nervous with men coming and going at the other side of the bathroom.

But he still wrapped his hand around the man. He was thick and his cock felt hot in Dean’s clammy hand.

He stroked him off with fumbling fingers and the man wrapped his hand around Dean’s bumbling one. He showed him how to do it properly and Dean bit his lip, eyes locked on the dick in his hand as he stroked the man off. The guy didn’t seem annoyed that Dean was screwing up and Dean was so weirdly grateful for it. The guy was teaching him with a weird air of patience, not rushing at all. It meant everything to Dean, that he do this well. God, he was fucked up.

The guy reached out with one large hand to cup Dean’s neck. He just left his hand there and Dean shifted uncertainly but kept working his hand on the man. He could feel the man’s thumb idly rubbing right where his hair started. It felt like a fatherly touch almost and Dean didn’t know what to think that he liked that.

He liked it so much.

When the cock in his palm throbbed Dean sped up and he watched as the guy came with a low sound. Oddly enough, the stranger reached out and let his own semen pool in his hand.

Dean watched with wide eyes, feeling the cock twitching as the white streaks came into the man’s waiting hand. The stranger gave a low strangled sound, his hips jerking a little as Dean worked his cock for him until he was done.

When he finished Dean expected him to turn away but the man lingered, eyeing Dean again. He lifted his hand up to Dean’s mouth and before Dean could do anything, the man rubbed some of his come on Dean’s lip.

The boy jerked back and stared up at him and the man stepped closer. He didn’t look threatening or anything, his gaze was locked on Dean’s mouth. He looked captivated and it settled the nerves in Dean.

“Open your mouth,” he grunted quietly and Dean obeyed without considering it.

He let the man push his come-smeared fingers into his mouth. It was warm and bitter, a salty tang on his tongue that was stronger than his own semen’s taste. Dean didn’t dislike the flavour and the guy looked transfixed by the sight of Dean letting him feed it to him.

Feeling emboldened by his look, Dean meekly licked at his palm and sucked each finger, cleaning all traces of come. The stranger groaned out then, loud in the bathroom and he seemed embarrassed to have done it right after.

Dean liked that instantaneously, liked that he made the man act without thinking.

“Nothing hotter than a come slut,” a new voice made Dean jump and he turned to stare at another man watching him from the other urinal. He was pulling on his own cock while staring at Dean’s mouth. He was handsome and younger; a fit man that Dean guessed was in his late twenties. The first man nodded his head in agreement and Dean felt something inside him swell with pride. He had pleased not only this man but also someone else just watching him.

The first man got anxious being watched though and he tucked himself back in his pants and stepped back. Dean thought he would leave but he lingered, almost hesitating to leave. A third man hurried to take his place in front of Dean, crowding in close while the guy who had spoken watched them. The new man was big, tall and broad with a big belly and hair all over. He reeked of smoke and had a rough look about him, a tough guy.

Feeling scrutinized but liking it, Dean watched the man open his jeans and he was the one to step forward, taking the hard cock and jerking him off. He was thick and long, Dean’s hand working to stoke the length as it twitched.

“Jesus,” the man grunted, shoving into Dean’s hand as the head of his cock dripped cloudy drops of precome.

“You gonna lick it up too? You little come eater? Pretty little come hungry boy,” the man watching Dean muttered, his voice low as lazily jerked himself off watching them.

The man Dean was touching groaned in response and came with a loud grunt. He didn’t seem to care where they were. His cock pulsed white gobs of thick come and Dean cupped his palm to catch it as his other hand milked it from the guy.

It felt surreal to him, jerking off strangers while others watched him, no one knowing his name and Dean having no idea who they were. The only thing these men wanted was the pleasure he could give them. It boggled Dean’s brain that such a simple thing could make these men so eager for him. It made him feel wanted.

The gruff man who had got off stepped away from Dean and swiftly left the bathroom. The first man was still watching while the dirty talked stepped closer to Dean. The man was dressed nice, he looked clean cut and upstanding. Maybe that was why the words felt especially dirty on his tongue, that he looked like he would never say them in the first place.

“Come on baby boy, lick that up baby, be a good little come eater,” he panted at Dean, staring at him as he jerked off frantically.

Dean reached out with his clean hand and the man hurried so that Dean could stroke him off too. Dean felt his face burn with embarrassment at the dirty words but warmth flooded his chest as well. It felt wrong but fuck Dean liked it.

“Nothing better then a come eating slut, nothing a guy wants to see more then someone slurping up his baby makers, wanting it that bad. Leaving a little something afterwards, knowing you’ve got my jizz in your belly-” The man came with a sudden sound, his come filling up Dean’s cupped palm, joining the semen already there. It pooled in his hand, warm sticky globs of white, two different stranger’s seed.

When he was done, the man waited expectantly and Dean trembled a touch but lifted his hand to his mouth. He slurped it down and licked his palm clean while the man watched raptly.

“Perfect, fucking perfect,” the stranger whispered and looked at Dean like he was something rare and special. Dean looked down bashfully as the man thanked him and then left.

One more man came around, an older man who pissed at the urinal but started jerking off, looking at Dean questioningly. He needed to get back to the school, but Dean wasn’t about to pass up one more go.

This last man groped Dean back, rubbed him through his jeans while Dean jerked him off. It made it hard to do it, but it felt amazing. Dean came in his jeans right away, he wasn’t used to being touched by anyone else. When the man came, Dean caught the semen and licked it off his palm.

The man looked stunned and groaned shakily as he watched Dean finish, licking his lips like it was the best treat. It didn’t taste that good but the way the men stared made Dean want it, made him eager for it.

Dean felt shaky but in was good, he felt excited and breathless in all the best ways. The first man was still there, staring at Dean like he was fascinating.

“Exquisite,” he muttered lowly and then seemed to realize where he was and what he was doing. He stood a touch taller and walked to the sink, cleaning his hand before hurrying away. He cast Dean one last look and shot him a smile that left the boy blushing.

Dean washed his hands and face in the bathroom sink and looked for any trace of come on him.  
Finding none, he ran back to the school and was waiting with Sammy to get picked up as usual.

 

Dean skipped classes often and he jerked off men in that gas station stall for days. He slurped down come and came to love the taste of it; he always thought of that man whispering in his ear and the one who stared at him so intently. Telling him how much guys loved a come eater. He thought of the librarian who called him a good boy.

The men always liked it too, some looked surprised but they all watched, as Dean would tip his palm so the slimy semen dripped into his waiting mouth.

“Fuck, that’s hot.”

“You needed that huh? Just needed a come fix,” men would whisper and Dean would nod his head. He hadn’t gotten confident enough to talk or maintain eye contact but he no longer trembled while he touched them, no longer jumped at every sound. God, he felt like he was slowly coming into himself, like these men were seeing the real Dean, a nervous little kid eager to please. They were seeing the real Dean and they liked it, liked him. Dean felt like he could get obsessed.

“Kneel down baby,” someone whispered one day, three different men watching Dean, touching themselves as Dean obediently got on his knees. He reached to touch the man but his hand was gently pulled away as the stranger stepped in closer. The head of his cock touched Dean’s cheek and the man rubbed it there. A wet drip felt warm on his skin. Keeping his eyes down Dean felt the man drag his cock back and forth before resting the tip on his lips. The man jerked himself off furiously and Dean could feel him staring down at him.

“Open your mouth baby, now lick your lips,” he instructed and Dean obeyed. His tongue bumped the head of the man’s cock and he felt the salty taste of him.

"Good boy, just keep licking,” the man muttered as he rubbed his cock on Dean’s lips, easing it into his mouth a bit.

"Open up that pretty mouth baby, God that’s amazing," another man muttered and the cock in his mouth nudged in a bit more and Dean let him. Kneeling there with his hands on the man’s thighs Dean closed his mouth around his first cock.

“Can you suck for me baby? Just close that perfect mouth and suck on it for me, suck it all out.” Dean flushed hard, feeling a little out of depth but the man sounded kind and he stroked Dean’s hair with a gentle touch. “Just suck for me baby,” he coaxed and Dean did so, sucking at the head of the cock in his mouth.

“That’s it baby boy, that’s so perfect. Perfect boy. Here it comes, I’m gonna come and I want you to try to swallow it all, try for me baby,” he groaned out and Dean felt the first warm streak shoot in his mouth. The hand in his hair pulled him back and the man jerked his cock hard, wet splatters on Dean’s face as he looked up at the man, meeting his eyes for a moment. They were blue and Dean felt his cock twitch in his jeans, thinking of the librarian unexpectedly. He always liked it when they had blue eyes.

“God baby, that was fucking amazing,” the stranger praised and Dean felt a nervous smile pull on his lips. He could feel the warm come on his face but hearing the man compliment him made it feel oh so good. He liked the come on his face he decided, because this man clearly enjoyed it. Dean just wanted to please him, to satisfy them all.

The other two watching were jerking off furiously now and Dean reached out to take one in his hand as the other stepped in close. The man who had Dean’s first blowjob watched as Dean gave one man a hand job and the other he slid into his mouth. It was touch and go, Dean wasn’t used to sucking dick but he managed to do it decently he thought. The man came in his mouth with a long groan and Dean swallowed it all down, thick come sliding down his throat. Dean swore he could feel it on the back of his throat, slowly seeping down. It would sit in his belly, Dean’s own little secret. His dad and Sammy had no idea, no one in Dean’s normal life did. But Dean would sit there with them later, knowing that he had various stranger’s come sitting in his stomach, he thought he could feel it sometimes, a dirty warm feeling.

The last man came in front of Dean quickly.

“Just open your mouth,” he commanded gruffly and Dean did so, kneeling on the bathroom floor with his lips parted eagerly. The man came on his tongue, watching the spurts shoot into Dean’s mouth. He rubbed the head of his dick on Dean’s cheek, smearing the come from the first man around.

“Fucking hot,” he muttered as he stepped back and caught his breath. Dean watched him tuck back into his pants and stumble away, looking dazed almost.

“An amazing boy,” the man watching agreed. He was the first one Dean had ever sucked and once the other men left he wiped Dean’s face off. Gathering the come on his face and having Dean suck his fingers clean.

“You’re a fantasy come true,” the guy breathed and Dean carried the praise around for months after. When his dad was being harsh and Sammy was in a bad mood, Dean thought of the guy and the way he looked at Dean like he was everything, a fantasy come true.

It got him through the worst days.

Dean started sucking men off after that. It just made sense really. The next man he put in his mouth shoved back and forth, shallow little motions that lasted only a few seconds before Dean felt the warm come on his tongue.

“Take it down, see how deep you can take it,” another man whispered as he thrust into Dean’s mouth. Trying his best, Dean sank down until he gagged and had to pull off. “Keep trying,” the stranger urged and Dean did as he asked, sliding the slimy cock back into his mouth and bobbing his head.

One man watched Dean suck another off and told him not to swallow. Afterwards he lined his own cock to Dean’s mouth and thrust in with the first man’s come still in his mouth. It seeped down the corners of his lips and the man loved it.

After he came he kissed Dean, sloppy and wet with his tongue lapping come off Dean’s own. It had felt amazing. He even sucked Dean off, a few quick motions and Dean came, the wet heat on his dick was too much right away. Then the man kissed him, pushing Dean’s own come into his mouth. They traded it back and forth, Dean on the guy’s lap as they kissed and made a mess. Someone jerked off to it and came on Dean’s face, the man licking it all off eagerly.

Dean could feel his tongue on his cheek for days after and the sensation made him hard every time. When he jerked off he remembered the guy’s scent and the feel of his hands on Dean, touching him all over. The way he stared at Dean, his dark blue eyes peering at him like Dean was something amazing.

Fuck, Dean figured he could probably get off to a guy’s blue eyes at this point. He blamed the librarian.

 

Blowjobs, Dean learned was the quickest way to get men off. He could drop to his knees suck someone down and swallow his load and there was no mess to clean up. He’d heard of cock sucking plenty before but to be kneeling in a bathroom and doing it was something else. Men loved them, always staring at Dean as he slid their dick into his waiting mouth. They seemed fixated on his mouth, talking about his perfect lips and how they were meant to suck.

He would use his hand to work one man while he sucked another. Sometimes they were kind and coaxing, gentle hands and sometimes there got rough and demanding, shoving into Dean’s mouth and not letting him pull off.

Dean learned how to do it either way.

He learned the right pressure and how to use his tongue. He practiced with an endless line of men in that truck stop bathroom, jerking them off and gulping down their come almost every night. Dean came to live for the taste of it, to feel it on his face and watch the way men looked at him, like he was something special.

Like he was a good boy.

That he was a good boy for them.

“Was it good?” Dean couldn’t help but whisper at the end sometimes, looking up at strangers who would grin and tell him he was incredible. Dean’s favourites were the men who would talk him through it, muttering how good he looked, how pretty he was and how hot his mouth felt.

Some men talked dirty, called him a slut or whore, but they said it like it was a good thing, like Dean being a slut was wonderful. If they didn’t mean it like that Dean didn’t mind, it was part of getting off for them and if they wanted to degrade Dean they could, it wasn’t like it was a lie.

Dean was a cock slut. He didn’t care what the world thought; he loved doing it, loved getting nameless men off. Dean imagined he saw them after, in the store, getting gas, or just walking around. Faces would look vaguely familiar and Dean wondered if he had sucked them off.

Dean got off on it all the time.

 

When they packed up and left Sammy threw an angry temper tantrum, kicking things as he swore. Dean for once was on his side, he didn’t want to leave, he didn’t want to give up the dirty bathroom stalls and wet sticky taste of come.

 

They moved into a city and Dean found multiple spots to go and find men to suck off. There were dirty bathrooms by the park and a gay porn store that had a bathroom stall with a hole cut in the wall. Dean spent his time between the two places and men came to know his face. They would grin at him in welcome even as they pushed him down to his knees.

Someone even made Dean suck him off in an alley.

Dean had been heading home, thinking of making dinner when someone fell in step beside him. Dean glanced and saw a man who was always at the porn store; Dean had sucked him off multiple times. He had a thin dick but it was long and he used it well.

When they passed an alleyway the guy nudged Dean and he went without thinking about it.

He set the grocery bag on the ground carefully and behind a dumpster Dean got on his knees and sucked the guy off.

He could hear people walking by and cars driving passed, it was a fairly busy place and midday. It felt thrilling to be so dirty and Dean ground the guy’s cock down his throat. He came quickly, panting as Dean sucked him dry.

“Thanks,” he leered at Dean with a wink of his blue eyes and once he was gone, Dean had to jerk off, kneeling there in broad daylight as he came all over his fist. Dean licked it off absently and then got his groceries and headed home. He felt both satisfied and hungry, planning to go to the shop after dinner tonight. With their dad gone Dean had to limit his time out, he needed to look after Sammy, but a night here and there wouldn’t hurt.

Dean was going to drop out of school anyway so he spent his days sucking dick, smacking his come-glazed lips and smiling at strangers. It made him feel better than any class ever had.

 

A few weeks into his daily visits Dean met a large man with dark hair and wide smile. His eyes were hungry though and he manhandled Dean like he was a little doll. Dean like that, liked that the man used him how he pleased. So he let the man do as he wanted and one evening he turned Dean away from him and he got on his knees behind Dean. His big hands yanked the boy’s jeans around his thighs. Without warning his parted Dean’s cheeks and pressed a wet tongue to his hole. Dean jerked and then melted into the feeling of the tongue pressing at him. It was wet and warm, rubbing roughly as Dean hitched a breath. Not many men touched him back and if they did it was usually to grope or jerk him off.

Another man was watching the whole thing too, jerking off as Dean was rimmed in front of him.

The man licking him eventually stopped with one last wet slurp. He stood up and jerked off against Dean’s ass, rubbing his cock against his asshole as he came with a grunt.

Another man Dean hadn’t even noticed stepped forward when the man moved away. He got on his knees and licked the come on Dean’s hole, slurping it right up as Dean shivered in delight.

“Suck my cock, baby boy, come on,” another man coaxed and Dean shifted awkwardly so he could bend and push the fat tip into his mouth without dislodging the tongue in his ass. The angle was off so the man’s cock head pressed against Dean’s cheek, rubbing against it in Dean’s mouth. The man didn’t seem to care though.

With a low groan he came in Dean’s mouth as the other man licked his asshole. Dean felt a warm hand grope his own cock and with a shudder he came just from the touch.

Semen ran down his chin as the man stepped away and the man who rimmed him took his place. Dean twisted around to suck him off better as the man licking his hole pulled off and sucked on his own finger. Dean watched him as got his middle finger good and wet and then pressed it into Dean’s hole.

“Oh!” Dean whined as he pulled off the cock in his mouth, the finger felt big inside his body.

“Come on baby, take it like a good boy,” the man who’s cock he was sucking coaxed and Dean gave a little nod, sucking him back into his mouth as the man fingered his ass. The stranger pumped his come into Dean’s mouth and once he was finished the guy fingering him pulled his digit out and spun Dean around. He kissed Dean roughly, his beard scratching Dean’s face as the man sucked the come off Dean’s tongue. He pulled back with a wet slurp and then stood up, holding Dean down as he came all over his face. Dean stared up at him, panting as he got a facial by a guy who just rimmed and fingered him. It felt almost right that he had baby blue eyes.

Dean’s ass felt opened and wet, the sensation of men licking his asshole got him off plenty of times in the days following.

 

It quickly became normal for Dean, men pushing thick fingers into his asshole and telling him how good he felt. Dean sat in their laps and let them rub their cocks on his hole as he leaned forward and sucked another man off. They used stalls in bathrooms that seemed perfect for the position.

Fat fingers would push their way into him and Dean would always moan at the feeling of it. Two or three jammed up into him would make him shiver and Dean just knew that a cock inside him would feel amazing.

His virginity was taken but a large husky man in a truck stop and Dean couldn’t even tell him what he was taking because he was busy sucking a cock. There were in some nameless town and Dean had found the local fuck spot right away. He seemed to have a built-in compass for it, always knowing where to go.

They were in a stall with one man sitting on the toilet and Dean’s sitting on his lap facing away so he could lean forward and suck off the man in front of them. The two knew each other and were trading friendly jokes about Dean’s hot body and pretty face. Comparing him to others they had shared before. Dean was immensely pleased that they thought he was one of the best they’d had.

He worked hard to make it good for them, sucking the burly trucker off while the other man groped his ass, squeezing and kneading it as he pushed Dean’s jeans down around his thighs.

His thick fingers pushed into him and Dean whined around the cock in his mouth. It was a strange full feeling, but Dean had come to like the stretch. It burned a little when he pushed a third, Dean’s rim hurting at it opened up wide to accommodate.

“S’ok baby, I got ya,” the man kneeling behind him muttered and Dean heard a soft slick sound. The man pressed a kiss to the back of Dean’s neck and the act sort of made Dean melt a little. The guy could do whatever he wanted to Dean if he was going to be so sweet. When the man put his fingers in Dean again, they were slippery and went in much more easily. The man muttered breathless dirty talk as he fingered Dean, adding a third and then a forth. It burned but Dean like it, loved pleasing men so he pushed back into the ache.

God, Dean was giving up his ass for the first time in a bathroom stall to a complete stranger. His fingers clutched at the thighs of the man in front of him but he didn’t complain as the man buried his cock in Dean’s ass. The head of his cock pushed at Dean’s asshole, rubbing back and forth before starting to push. He had a hand on Dean’s hip and he pulled him back slowly, sitting Dean down on his cock. It felt huge as he entered him, inch by inch going into Dean’s body as he panted and shuddered.

It felt like a fucking accomplishment when Dean managed to sit on his lap all the way, the entire thing buried inside his ass. The man ground a bit, small little movements and Dean realized he was letting him get used to the full feeling.

God, did Dean feel full. He whimpered and couldn’t suck the man in front of him anymore. He pressed his face to the stranger’s jeans and clung to his powerful thighs as his friend pushed into Dean. His hole was straining to accommodate it, to get used to the new sensation.

The guy shoved a bit and then slid back so his cock came out with a wet sound. His hole felt like it was wide open, stretched oh so wide. The guy’s fingers slid in easily, three digits that made wet noises as he fucked Dean’s ass with them.

“Look at this pretty hole,” the man muttered, spreading Dean’s cheeks and peering at him, spitting on Dean’s ass and then guiding it to drip into his asshole, he felt utterly on display for the man.

He pushed his cock back in and Dean clutched at the other man’s thighs, panting for air as he tried to relax and just take it.

“Need it so bad huh baby?” The man chuckled in his ear. Dean felt the fat head of a cock press to his asshole as the man pulled back and rubbed it along his rim. With a little shove, it entered him again, forcing a sound from Dean.

“Come on boy, don’t leave my buddy hanging,” the guy muttered and Dean whimpered but managed to pull back and get the cock back in his mouth. It was almost a relief when the guy cupped Dean’s head by the chin and held his head in place. Dean just had to suck as the guy pumped his hips, riding Dean’s face.

The man inside him pulled Dean down slowly, working more and more into him as he kept sucking the other man’s cock.

“Fuck him, shove it up his ass,” the man screwing his face groaned, watching Dean and not knowing he was being taken for the first time. When the man yanked Dean back a touch and the cock in mouth came free with a wet pop while Dean was sat down on his lap all the way.

“Feel that cock inside you baby? Gonna fuck you good little baby boy,” he growled and Dean nodded his head, feeling dazed as he received his first fucking. The man who he was sucking stepped closer and so Dean obliged by opening his mouth to slide it down his throat again.

The man with his cock inside Dean’s ass rocked slowly, never getting too rough. Dean was thankful, so thankful, and when the man in his mouth came he swallowed the come down and then twisted to press a bashful kiss to the man’s cheek as he fucked Dean.

Dean pressed his face to the man’s neck, twisted around on his lap, feeling his thick beard hair scratching his face as the man bounced Dean on his lap. He lifted Dean off suddenly and turned him unexpectedly, manhandling Dean how he loved it as he sat Dean back down on his dick, facing him.

He took Dean by the chin and kissed him, his tongue sliding into Dean’s mouth as the man rode his ass. Dean fumbled a bit but he eventually braced his hands on the man’s thighs for balance, moving his own hips as they came together. In a bathroom stall Dean was giving up his first time to a man twice his age who didn’t even know his name.

His big hands cupped Dean’s ass, groping him as he showed Dean how to move, how to work his body for the man’s pleasure. They made out sloppily and Dean thought he was a bit in love as he trembled and came staring into the man’s blue eyes.

The man moved Dean more urgently, fucking him quicker as he grunted and Dean felt his cock twitching inside him. He ground into Dean for a long moment before relaxing and sighing lazily. After a breath, he pulled out and Dean felt more open than ever. He shivered at the feeling of it.

The man pulled out and Dean watched him slide off a condom Dean hadn’t even realized he had on. He got up and then dropped it down the toilet, patting Dean’s ass as he left the stall. He smirked and winked at Dean and for a moment it was confusing because Dean could have sworn his brown eyes were blue. Maybe Dean was making it up in his head, thinking of that librarian from years ago who first put Dean on his depraved and delicious path.

“Best fuck in years, amazing ass, God, he was tight as a virgin,” the man laughed with his friend and Dean shivered, feeling stupidly proud of himself as he jerked off, staring at the condom in the toilet as he came with a whine, his ass feeling loose and exposed.

After that he angled his ass so he could see his hole in the mirror at the sink. Dean watched transfixed as his fingers prodded and pushed, lube was seeping from it and it was bright red, looking used for the first time.

Someone came in while he was peeking and Dean was fucked a second time, much rougher than the first. He just bent Dean over the sink and Dean watched him in the mirror as they fucked. He really had blue eyes and they watched him with a dark hunger as he pounded Dean.  
The man slammed into Dean violently near the end and he came with a low hiss. Once he was done he pulled out and walked out without ever saying a word. He dumped his condom in the garbage on the way out.

Dean wasn’t sure which man he liked more; the kinder man who took his virginity with care or the vicious one who used Dean for his own pleasure alone. Dean liked the idea of that so he figured it was the second one.

They both used condoms and it Dean thinking. He gets himself tested and he’s clean but he figures he should be careful. His dad knows people who do spell work like Bobby and buys ingredients from suppliers all the time. When they stop in the right shop Dean buys a charm to help prevent STDs. The man leers at him and Dean ends up sucking him off in the back room while his dad looks though the books.

Dean’s never done such a thing so close to his dad and he come in his jeans at the dirty thrill of it.

When they move into a big city Dean hears about an old adult theatre and he sneaks in first chance he gets.

It hadn’t been hard to get in and Dean slipped into the auditorium running a gay flick.

It was already in full swing, two guys going at it on the big screen. Dean found himself a seat at the back and figured he could watch and maybe wank. It was clear men were jerking off in the mostly empty theatre. Watching the guys fuck on screen, seeing the bigger man overpowering the other, pushing and rough as he slammed into him undeniably worked for Dean. His cock was aching in his jeans in record time. Part of it was the theatre too, seeing guys sitting on their own jerking off or sitting together and obviously giving each other hand jobs. It was dark and the air reeked of come, it was a nasty sort of place that Dean was into straightaway. Sex was usually so quick and hidden, tucked in bathrooms and people constantly looking out for someone coming. This felt like the opposite, an open sexual exploit for all to see and enjoy.

He didn’t even have the time to get his dick out when someone sat beside him. Dean didn’t look openly but he could see from a quick glance that it was an older big man, hidden mostly by the darkness. It felt far dirtier to do this in the theatre, more visible then tiny bathrooms.

The stranger started by letting his knee bump Dean’s and then pressing it. When Dean let him without a word, the older man took it as a good sign and casually dropped a hand to Dean’s thigh. Up and down he rubbed and when he cupped Dean’s dick, he couldn’t help but muffle a groan.

The guy never looked from the screen as he groped Dean. Spreading his legs wider, Dean gave him room to work as the man undid his jeans and snaked his hand in. His skin was calloused and the rough feel of it had Dean squirming, he loved the feel of a man’s hand, a rough touch rather than a gentle one. Lately Dean had really been into hard play, he didn’t need to be babied anymore, he could take it as hard as men wanted.

The man squeezed his cock once and then slid his hand out, taking Dean’s own and leading to his own groin. He slipped his hand back in Dean’s jeans while Dean cupped the guy’s cock. He was packing a monster and Dean wanted it in him, down his throat and in his ass. It was as thick as his wrist almost and Dean trembled at the idea of it in him, if it would even fit.

Dean nearly jumped out of his seat when someone sat at his other side, surprising him. Then there was another hand touching Dean’s thigh, rubbing up and down while the first man jerked him off.

Dean was seventeen, which was his excuse as he came with a whimper. He rarely needed attention to his dick to get off though, it was pleasing men and hearing them praise him that did Dean in far more than anything else.

While he came Dean still worked the dick in his hand, the cock felt hot and the skin glided as Dean jerked him. The tip was oozing and Dean used it to make the motion go more easily. He flicked his wrist in a movement most men liked and sure enough the guy groaned.

The second man shifted suddenly and Dean unexpectedly had a head in his lap. He stifled a moan of his own when the guy took his soft dick in his mouth and started sucking the come off it. Dean pulled at his hair and when the guy moved up Dean bent down and kissed him, sucking his own come from his mouth.

“Fucking slut,” someone whispered and Dean shivered. The theatre was huge and at least fifteen people were in there. This wasn’t a cramped bathroom stall; this was a massive room with people watching Dean. The shadows only made it hotter, he couldn’t see anyone’s face clearly, they were all just shapes in the dark, unknown hands touching him.

The man went back down on him, he didn’t go too hard on Dean’s sensitive cock, just enough to make it feel good. When he pulled at Dean’s jeans, he sat up for him, letting him pull them down around his ankles and off. Dean only wore shoes that he could get his jeans off without taking off. It just made it easier. He didn’t bother with underwear either when he went looking for this.

Dean sat back in the seat and let his thighs fall open, still lazily jerking the first man off while the second went to down on him. He was sucking wetly, letting spit run down Dean’s balls.

The first guy leaned over and kissed at Dean’s neck, he had a bit of a beard and the hair felt coarse on Dean’s neck in the best way. He licked and tongued at Dean’s skin like it was candy.

Someone touched Dean’s free hand and he startled a bit, a man was standing in the aisle behind them. He led Dean’s free hand to his cock and Dean obligingly jerked him off. Someone else touched his head and a cock was pressed to his cheek. Dean tipped his head back and sucked the guy off, parting his lips so he could push the head in as the man sitting beside him licked at Dean’s neck still.

Dean let him do what he wanted while the second guy sucked away at him. His fingers were spit soaked as the crept under Dean’s balls and he didn’t protest as the guy rubbed at Dean’s asshole. The first guy lifted Dean’s right thigh, hooking it and putting his knee over the chair arm. It tipped Dean back and up and gave the guy more room to slide a finger into Dean’s asshole.

“F-fuck,” Dean hissed against the cock at his lips, feeling overwhelmed but loving it as the four guys worked him. They weren’t fumbling or shy at all, knowing exactly what they were doing and Dean loved that. He had a hell of a kink for the older guys.

Dean’s cock came around again while the guy worked it, sucking and jerking him off while working a second finger into Dean. Hands in the dark were groping Dean all over, pulling at his nipples and rubbing his bare thighs. Someone sat in front of them and reached back, fingers ghosting on Dean’s skin and make him shiver.

The man fingering his ass worked his fingers with skill, letting his spit get Dean wet as he opened him up. There was a wet rip and Dean felt the familiar slick of lube touch his ass, slicking his open.

“You like that?” the first guy whispered and Dean shivered at his low voice, a rough growl. He nodded his head while remembering to jack the guy’s thick cock. He would lean back to suck on the guy occasionally too, he was jerking off when Dean’s wet mouth wasn’t on him. The other man had Dean’s hand in own, he was guiding Dean’s movements, treating him like an object almost. Using Dean as he pleased.

“Like those fingers up you? Fucking your pretty ass. Opening you up baby girl,” the man kissing his neck muttered and no one had ever called Dean a girl before. Jesus.

“Good little girly,” the guy mumbled, licking Dean’s face and biting at his ear, it was sort of gross but that’s what made it hot. Dean was there to get these guys off, he wanted to please them like a good boy would. God, he was messed up but the thought made him squirm. If the guy wanted to spit on Dean’s face and call him a whore he’d let him. Hell, Dean had already done that.

The guy sucking him pulled off with a wet slurp, Dean’s dick was gleaming in the low light, covered in spit. The guy shifted beside him and the man who had blown him moved to kneel on the floor in front of Dean, pulling his thighs wide.

Dean heard the sound of a condom wrapper being opened. So far guys always used condoms on his ass, a few for blowjobs too. Dean did whatever they wanted. The hunting life was going to kill him before any disease his figured; this was about being free, about letting himself go wild.

The second guy fingered him again, getting him soaked with lube as he pushed the condom down on his dick.

“He’s gonna fuck your ass baby, gonna pound you,” the first man whispered, talking filth in Dean’s ear as the guy lined up and pressed into Dean. The sex on screen covered Deans whine as the guy slowly but steadily pushed into his ass.

“He tight?” The first man asked and the second nodded. He was pressed all the way, Dean’s thigh spread as wide as they could in the seat. His one leg was in the first man’s lap, his fingers stroking it. It was weirdly calming rather than sexual, a petting motion that felt more like a caress then anything lewd.

When the man inside him rocked back Dean whimpered. He took hold of the chair seat behind Dean’s shoulder and he pressed his thick body against Dean as he started riding him. He was broad shouldered and filled out with a bit of a belly, he felt massive against Dean’s smaller size and Dean adored it. He felt a little helpless as the guy pinned him in the seat and fucked into his ass, taking what he wanted. The man was hurried and callous, not caring beyond his own climax and Dean loved that too.

He clutched at the guy fucking him, holding on to his shoulder with one arm and hiding his face in the stranger’s neck as he thrust up into Dean. The chair squeaked, as he started moving faster, rocking quicker and pressing his dick as deep as he could. He was starting to pant in Dean’s ear, shoving more erratically as he pressed his weight into Dean, groaning out once, loud in the theatre. Dean could hear the men behind them jerking off, wet strokes as they watched Dean get screwed.

The guy in him pumped a few hard thrusts before going tense, Dean knew he was coming and he tried to clench down with his ass, wanting to make it good for the guy.

He slumped and after a moment slid back, pulling from Dean’s ass. He felt open and Dean cherished the feeling, like his hole was gaping wide for the world to see. To use.

The second man pulled off his condom and tied it quickly. He dropped it on Dean’s shirt and the lube made it stick. It was a degrading thing and Dean was humiliated and turned on hard by the act. The man didn’t look back as he got up and left while the first man pulled Dean from the chair. He lifted him from the seat and sat Dean in his lap, both of them facing the screen.

Dean gripped the chair in front of him as the man positioned him and the guy in the front aisle from them pushed two fingers into Dean’s mouth. He sucked greedily on them as the man under him lined his dick up to fuck Dean next.

The head of his massive cock pressed insistently and the hands on Dean’s hips made him go down. The crown of the guy’s cock sank in after a moment of resistance and Dean hissed out. He was far thicker and it burned more then ever before as he slowly sat Dean down. Clutching at the chair tightly, Dean slobbered on the fingers in his mouth as he let the man used him.

Whatever this stranger wanted, Dean would give him.

The two men behind them scrambled into the same aisle and Dean had a cock in either hand. He fumbles a bit but eventually he gets a stable position. He sits on the guy’s lap, bouncing and jerked off the two men. The guy with his fingers in Dean’s mouth hooks them leads Dean’s face to one of the cocks he was jerking off. Two fingers hold his jaw open and guide him onto the cock. It as degrading and hot as fuck, the guy kept his fingers there, Dean’s mouth hanging open as spit ran down his chin. The blowjob was noisy with his mouth open, Dean trying to suck the guy as the hand on his chin directed him.

The man fucking him was breathing on Dean’s neck, panting filthy talk about Dean’s ass, how tight it felt. He pressed wet kisses to Dean’s skin, licking at his skin as he pushed up into Dean over and over.

“Gonna be so loose after, never gonna feel tight again when I’m done, pretty girl,” he promised lowly and Dean believed him. It feels like and eternity before Dean was down on his lap all the way. It by far the biggest cock Dean’s ever had in his ass and he didn’t know how it all went.

He felt like the cock was inside his guts, up into his stomach. His asshole was aching at being so stretched and the guy just let him sit for a bit. Dean was panting and he shivering as he got used to feeling so full.

He slobbered on the cock in his mouth and pulled off when the fingers in his mouth pulled him. They turn his head to suck down the other man. Spit hung down his face more than ever and he felt wild as he let some guy use him like this. Doing all of it with people watching. Strangers all watching Dean act like a whore.

The man under him squeezed Dean’s hips and moved him a bit.

It was a strange sensation, half fucking hot and a bit almost vulnerable. The guy could have gone rough and done serious damage to Dean, it felt like he was giving a total strange a measure of trust with something that could have ended so badly for Dean. He wondered if all women felt this way on a huge cock, it all people who get fucked do. Dean had never thought of sex this way before but now he couldn’t stop thinking of it. Of the power that man had over him, to hurt him if he wanted.

The guy shifted, slinking down lower so he could lift and then drop Dean a bit, slowly working him.

It doesn’t hurt too badly anymore but Dean felt too full, skewered on the cock in him.

He whimpered around the cock in his mouth as the man began to move. Slowing building up a pace until the chairs were groaning under them. The movie wasn’t loud at that point and Dean didn’t look up but he knew people were watching, they had to know what was happening. It was humiliating but mostly thrilling that men were watching it, watching Dean get used so good.

One of the men in his hand began to pulse tellingly and Dean gave him his attention, sealing his lips tightly as he could with the fingers in his mouth, putting as much pressure as he could as the guy moaned and came in Dean’s mouth. The man guiding him yanked Dean’s head back too soon and so Dean got a shot of come on his cheek. What’s in his mouth drool out even as Dean tries to swallow it down.

The man staggered back and someone else took his spot. Dean sucked the strangers while he got fucked, swallowing down come as the massive thing in his ass wrecked him. The hand in his mouth won’t let him close all the way and Dean’s blowjobs get more noisy, wet nasty sounds as come and spit drools down his chin, it hangs in ropes and splatters on his neck and shirt.

The cock inside his ass felt like it was pulling his insides out and when the man shifted him, making Dean sit back, something in him jolts. Dean jerked hard and the man in him laughed, sucking Dean’s neck as he thrust up into him. Dean’s gotten fucked good before but it was different with the massive dick, it was hitting that spot with ever thrust, slamming it every time and Dean’s thighs jerked sporadically.

It feels fucking amazing and Dean can’t even focus on sucking the other men off. The fingers in his mouth come out with a slurp, all three men watching Dean being worked. He gripped the chair arms on either side of them and whimpered as the man fucked him. He yanked Dean down into every thrust and his hands are rough, demanding in the way Dean always wants.

He kept hitting that spot and Dean’s thighs clench every time. He was making too much noise, loud and desperate as he got fucked so freaking good. He gripped the chair arms tight enough to ache and sobbed at the sudden little jabs the man gave him. It was like touching something burning for a second. That red-hot burn for only a moment, not enough to really hurt but enough to lite up every nerve ending. It was the same pressure as getting ready to come but it was different, coming from somewhere else.

When the guy wrapped a calloused rough hand around Dean’s dick he whined out, loud and high in the theatre as he came. The guy fucked him through it, going rough as he puts a hand around Dean’s middle and held him there, making him take it. He grunted now and the chairs were so fucking loud, Dean felt like everyone looking as he squirmed on the dick in him. The man went brutal for a moment, fucking as hard as he could, slamming up into Dean as his grip got too tight on Dean’s middle. He left bruises that Dean admired for days, pressing into them to they wouldn’t fade.

Then he groaned in Dean’s ear, relaxing slowly after a few seconds of twitching that let know Dean he had come.

There are still the men in front of them and one of them comes, groaning and getting Dean’s face, neck, and chest with his semen. The other one grabs Dean’s neck and he leaned forward dazedly, letting some man jerk off on his face, rubbing his cock on Dean’s cheek as he came with a muffled sound. The last guy crawled over the seats so he could face fuck Dean, his fingers were sloppy with Dean’s spit and saliva and the guy wiped off in Dean’s hair as he just slam fucked Dean’s face hard. The man pushed his whole dick down Dean’s throat, rubbing his balls on Dean’s messy chin as he came with a cut off breath, hot gushing come right down Dean’s throat.

Dean doesn’t know why he loved the way he felt being used like that but God does he ever. He had pleased all these men and he fucking loves knowing that.

“Got used good baby, little girly dripping come. You like that?” The man Dean’s sitting on asks him lowly and Dean nods his head, feeling fucked out and amazing. The man standing leaves and it’s just Dean and the guy under him, the movie still playing as men still masturbate all around them.

The man slides himself out of Dean, pulling off his condom with a wet sound while Dean got used to feeling his ass gaping. It hurt to try and close it, and Dean felt so wide open, like he’d never be tight again. It felt raw and wrecked and Dean cherished it.

The man lifted his arms and Dean realized he had his used condom in his hands. He pressed it to Dean's lips, the plastic taste mixed with slimy lube.

“Suck it out baby, clean that out for me,” he growls and Dean shivered and obeyed, it’s a sloppy mess and he got lube and come all over his lips and chin. It sounded loud in the theatre as he tried to work the condom clean with his tongue.

“Good girl,” the man crooned and he curled Dean up in his lap like a kid, idly touching his thighs and fingering his ass lazily as the movie played out.

The stranger licked Dean’s face, sucking come, spit and lube off his chin and neck before kissing Dean. They make out slow and lazy like a teenaged couple, tongues sliding as Dean swallowed the mix the man pushed into his mouth. He cleaned Dean’s skin; sucked on it until Dean’s sure he’s marked up.

As the credits roll, he helped Dean get his jeans back on and then with one last lingering kiss he left. Dean imagined the man’s eyes were blue, every guy that ever left an impression on Dean had blue eyes and he liked to keep the tradition going. Dean staggered from the theatre into the bathroom where he stared at himself in the mirror.

He looked like a used slut, come drying on his face and all down his front, the used condom still clinging to his shirt. Dean’s lips are swollen and red and he moved with a limp, he looked like a whore used out. There are hickeys all over his neck and he could see the bruises on his hips from the man’s too tight grip. Dean admired the fucked out way he looked for a long moment before trying to get himself presentable enough to face the world again. Putting back that mask of cocky indifference back on. He tried to clean up but it felt obvious what had happened when he left the bathroom. His shirt was so spit and come soaked that he took it off and did up his jacket to try and hide that fact.

His ass ached with every step and Dean was going to feel it for days. He still felt open and wet.

A man stopped him at the door and for a second Dean thought they knew he was underage and that he shouldn’t have been there. Instead, the man handed him a little card. Dean took it with a nervous nod and got the hell out of there.

Once he’s a few blocks away he looked at the card. It proclaims VIP status with free entry into any show and the back had a list of theatres around the country. Dean felt his face burn at the realization of it. They knew what he did, they knew he fucked and sucked those men and they gave him a pass to come back whenever he wanted. They wanted him to return and do it all over again.

Paranoia made him get rid of it; he can’t imagine his dad or Sammy finding that on him. He could sneak in easily enough and he’s underage either way. Still he can’t help but turn it over in his head, that they had a VIP card like that so you could go back and get fucked for free again. That they wanted Dean again. He wonders if it helped with movie sales, having some whore in the theatre, letting strangers fuck them.

Dean couldn’t stop thinking about it and how he was the whore in the scenario.

 

Hunting gets intense for long months and there isn’t much time for Dean to slut around. His dad works both Dean and Sam hard, not letting up at all as they research and shoot the monsters. Sam hates it outright and Dean can kinda sympathize with him. Given a choice, Dean would much rather be getting fucked than hunting. But he follows his dad's orders and does what he’s told.

“I can’t wait for college,” Sammy confesses one night when their stuck looking up monsters that eat human livers.

Dean’s newly eighteen and Sam will be fourteen in a few weeks. His resentment of their father has been growing and they fight more than ever. Dean wishes he could fix it and when he can’t fix it he wishes he could go find some guy to fuck his brains out. Dean likes not having to think about this shit, just pleasing some stranger and enjoying it.

“Are you going to go to college?” Sammy asked and Dean snorted.

“Dude, I dropped out, don’t even have high school done,” he shot back but his brother shrugged.

“You could get it, you’re smart enough to if you wanted.” Sammy honestly means it and Dean’s warmed by the praise; he fucking loves what little scraps he can get. Sexual or not.

“I don’t wanna I guess,” he explains but Dean doesn’t want to piss Sammy off by admitting no interest in school.

“I’d be a mechanic maybe,” Dean figures and his brother perks up, listening. “Get a tiny shoebox apartment in a shitty place with bad water pressure.”

Sam frowns and Dean shrugs.

“It’s realistic. I would be a dive but it would be mine you know? Not just another rental. My own little shoebox with second-hand everything.”

“And bad water pressure?” Sam laughs and Dean grins.

“It would be nice I think, an auto shop I could walk too, a dinner nearby with homemade pie, yeah, I could see it.”

“A guy waiting for you?”

Dean nods his head absently before his mind catches up and he freezes, looking at Sam wide-eyed for a second.

“I’m not dumb, I don’t care if you’re gay Dean,” Sammy announces and Dean feels his heart stutter and then slowly resume. Being gay Dean can handle, better then Sammy knowing what he gets up to in detail. Dean loves what he does but he can’t imagine his dad or brother knowing about it. Strangers are one thing but his own family seeing him fills Dean with nothing but dread. It’s a weird double standard but it’s firm.

“What makes you think that?” He tries to casually ask.

“You never bring girls around,” Sammy shoots back quickly, ticking his fingers as he talks. “You go out and won’t say where all the time, you buy lube all the time, you never notice when girls are trying to hook up with you or you pretend to at least, plus you see a big burly muscled guy and you pretty much loose all higher brain power.”

Sam raises a brow and Dean is horrified to feel his face flush red.

“Shut up Sammy,” he croaks and his brother laughs, but it’s a soft thing not meant to mock.

“Seriously Dean, I don’t care you’re my brother either way.”

Dean avoids his eyes and gives him a weak nod.

“Anyway, I’ve been working hard and I’m going to get a scholarship to the best school. I’m trying to graduate high school early even but all this moving and hunting crap is cutting into it,” Sammy complained poking a hunting book and bitching about their life some more. Dean let him, feeling thrown off still.

So Sammy figured he was gay.

Dean thought about it afterwards and he realized that he pretty much was. He flirted with girls left, right, and centre but he never had any intention behind it. Dean hadn’t even done anything beyond a few make-out sessions with girls. It was all about cock for him.

Huh.

So Dean was gay.

He wondered if he should be more startled or upset, gay crisis and all that. But Dean just sort of took it in stride. He had no plans to tell anyone about it, least of all his dad, but Dean figured it was good for him or some shit like that. At peace with himself and all that.

What really mattered was when and where he could get a good dicking again.

As the months go by Sam stays fixated on college. If there’s one thing Dean knows about his brother, it's that if he wants to do something there isn’t a force on earth that can change his mind. So Sammy will eventually take off to college. His heart is set on it and he researches scholarships all the time.

Dean looks at the fine print on them and quickly realizes that a few scholarships might get Sammy to college but he’ll be living in an alley on stale bread. The kid was going to need some cash to get started. Dean doesn’t get involved when his dad and brother fight and he knows he leaves Sammy hanging a lot but Dean figures he can pull some cash together to help his brother out. He’s got like four years to work on it.

They don’t make much money though, scamming and hustling only gets them by so saving turns out to be way harder then the intention of it.

 

Dean gets the idea when he hooks up with some guy in a bathroom in a shitty bar. He sucks the guy off eagerly and the man hands Dean sixty bucks afterwards without saying a thing.

Now Dean’s not one to be picky about who he fucks, sure he’s got a thing for guys bigger than him and those confident ones who order him around. But he loves that strangers fuck him, he gets off hard on anonymous sex. The idea of guys paying for it, that Dean’s ass is worth hard cash is an entirely new thought.

He turns the idea over in his head for a long time and then he figures he might as well give it a try.

But Dean can’t exactly walk the streets where hookers hang out. He knows there are pimps and gang ties to certain areas, cops who might arrest him, and fuck all if his dad ever catches him.

The internet turns out to be the answer. Dean snoops around on it for porn from time to time when he can’t get out and have the real thing. He finds chat rooms and stalks the ones that are local. Once he figures out the private message things Dean’s golden.

He arranges to meet a guy at a truck stop at the edge of the town.

Dean sends him a picture and a price and he gets a place and time to meet in reply.

While Dean’s new to prostitution he isn’t one to be scammed, he makes the guy agree to payment up front before he’ll go. Dean goes in figuring he’ll get fucked either way and if he can make some money that would be great. If not maybe he’ll tell the guy to fuck off and let someone else fuck him. A truck stop is a hotbed for gay sex apparently.

Dean’s never felt powerful before, not like this. He’s usually so easy and while that won’t change he looks forward to making some cash doing what he loves.

There’s a men’s washroom around the back of the truck stop that has its door propped open rather than locked. Just like the guy told him it would be.

Dean takes a peek and it reeks of piss with a row of urinals. There’s a single stall and it has the door closed. Dean can hear people fucking in it and he can see two men’s shoes under the stall.

He’s a touch surprised that they’re going at it so loudly, pretty much hollering as they fuck. It’s two in the morning though so maybe no one cares. When someone comes up behind him, Dean hastily makes his way to the urinal to piss.

A big wall of a man comes up beside him and unzips, pulling an enormous dick out and pissing. He’s so thick and Dean can’t even imagine. He can’t help but think of how fucking good his last huge dick had felt in that theatre. He’d felt that monster in him for a solid week after.

The guy finishes pissing but he doesn’t tuck back in, rather he strokes himself a few times and Dean realizes the guy is watching him, he was caught staring. But the just guy smirks at him and he hands Dean a roll of bills. It takes Dean a second to realize this it his guy and he feels a thrill when he does. He thanks god for sending him his favourite type as he takes the bills and shoves them deep into his jean pocket.

The bulky man reaches out and grips Dean’s neck, a firm hold that makes him freeze up. Dean feels his cock getting hard as the guy squeezes his neck and pulls Dean over. He’s wearing worn jeans and a muscle shirt, he looks good and Dean wonders why the hell he would pay for sex.

He notices a wedding ring though and then figures it’s none of his damn business.

The man guides him and Dean bends his knees as he shoved down and the man’s cock get waved in his face. It smells faintly of piss, a big thing that’s slowly getting hard as the guy strokes himself with his other hand. Dean doesn’t look at his face but he lets the man rub his cock head on Dean’s mouth, the salty precome makes his lips wet and Dean swallows weakly before opening his mouth.

His lips feel like they were straining and the guy cups his head, moving Dean’s head in small motions. He doesn’t push much in and he lets Dean get used to the size of him.

It’s another weird valuable sensation that Dean likes, sucking large cocks. Dean had once thought the guy getting sucked was the one who could stand to get hurt but teeth but it feels like he’s the one on the line now. He’s sucking breath through his nose as the guy rocks into his mouth. The man could choke Dean out easily.

Dean carefully seals hips lips and starts sucking, increasing pressure as he begins to move.

“That’s it bitch, come on now,” the burly guy grunts and shoves a bit more in. Dean nearly gags but he manages it, letting the man use him as he wants. Beyond just pleasing the guy, the man’s paid for it so Dean figures he gets to do what he wants.

The sound of someone pissing makes Dean jerk but the guy holds on to him, keeping him there and Dean settles after a moment. Someone is standing right beside them as Dean sucks the man’s cock. There not remotely hidden, Dean is used to be in corners or stall, tucked away as he works. The door is only a few feet away from them. The guy pisses and then leaves and Dean feels on display, a bought whore. He’s sucking cock at a truck stop for cash with the door wide open. He can hear vehicles on the highway and a few people out late gassing up. There’s a bit of a breeze that he can feel on his skin.

Someone else comes in and pisses. Dean tries to ignore him and focus on giving head but the guy doesn’t leave. Dean can’t see much beyond the cock in his face but he feels someone cup his ass, squeezing it as he presses his crotch to Dean’s ass. That he knows and Dean relaxes into the hands, pressing back.

He still standing up, bent at the waist and the guy he’s sucking off turns them so he’s directly in front of Dean with the other man behind him. The man who bought him is lining Dean up so someone else can feel Dean up.

His jeans get pushed down and the guy on his ass doesn’t go easy on Dean. Spitting on his crack and then using that to get a finger into him. It hurts, too dry and Dean curses on the cock in his mouth. The distraction makes him gag but the man doesn’t let him pull off, holding Dean there as he struggles to breathe and eventually calms down. The man is commanding and harsh and Dean loves it.

“Don’t be a fucking asshole, pretty thing like this deserves some care,” the man grunts over him and the one behind him slides his finger out.

There’s a cheap machine for condoms and lube on the wall, there’s one at every stop like this Dean knows. He can hear the guy getting something and when he comes back his fingers a slicked up. It cold and Dean jerks a bit, unintentionally pushing the cock in his mouth deeper and making him gag once more.

He tries to pull off again but man doesn’t let him. He slides Dean’s head back a bit though, letting him suck in air through his nose, his mouth hangs slack and spit runs down his chin as he feels his eyes burn. After a moment the guy resumes moving, lazy motions as he idly fucks Dean’s face.

He paid for Dean and he gets to use him how he wants, the idea turns Dean on to no end.

The guy behind him gets three fingers in and then he steps closer. Before showing up, Dean fingered himself in case the guy was rough. So he knows he can take dick right away.

He feels a shoe kick his leg and he spreads them a bit wider as the guy puts a hand on his back. Dean’s not slicked enough but the guy still goes, pushing his cock into him, pressing the head insistently until Dean’s asshole is forced to let him in.

“Jesus fuck he’s tight, tight little whore,” the guy mutters and starts in on Dean.

It hurts a bit but not enough to make Dean fight. He drools spit around the cock in his mouth as the stranger rides his ass. He can hear the guys in the stall getting off to, going hard and moaning as they fuck.

Hands hold his hips and fuck him, pushing Dean back and forth. There’s either a cock sliding into his ass or one running along his tongue. It’s a fucking bizarre see-saw sort of motion and Dean is utterly into it. He adores feeling used on any day.

Men come and go, pissing and leaving. Some of them grope Dean, grab at his cock as it bounces hard and aching. Or pinching his nipples until it hurts. Some don’t say a thing. A few people stop short at the door and leave. Countless people are seeing Dean sucking and fucking. It’s a touch scary but mostly it’s fucking amazing. Dean can feel his shame giving way, who cares who sees him anyway. His dad and brother won’t show up there.

The guy on his back pounds him and comes before the one in his mouth and Dean fumbles to do better, to suck the guy off quicker.

The one behind him pulls off and leaves without a word, leaving Dean’s jeans around his thighs and his ass exposed.

Someone comes in and pisses, Dean can’t see him but the man face fucking him offers his ass.

“Go ahead and fuck him,” he invites.

“He won’t mind, he wants it, right?” He directs the last word at Dean and pulls him off his cock. He has both hands around Dean’s head; holding him back as Dean sucks in deep breaths, spit hanging down his chin.

“Y-yeah, fuck me,” he manages and his voice is hoarse.

The guy gets behind him and just jams himself into Dean roughly. He jumps at the burn of it as the man pushes his head back down and Dean obediently opens his mouth to suck his dick back down.

The guy on his ass is bigger and he fucks rougher. Dean’s shoved on the cock in his mouth more and he gags hard, choking and trying not to throw up. The guy doesn’t seem to care as he idly rides Dean’s mouth, getting spit everywhere as Dean whimpers. Neither men give a fuck as Dean gags and saliva running down his chin in thick gobs. His eyes tear up and Dean’s crying as he gets used, choke on dick while getting fucked.

He doesn’t try to stop either man.

The guy fucking him gets off quickly, groaning and slapping Dean’s ass hard. The blow stings as he pulls out. Dean hears him jerk off and feels the hot gobs on his ass, he realizes the guy fucked him bare and he feels wet inside, soaked as his hole clenches. The first guy must have done him without a condom too, they both came in Dean.

Getting creamed in always leaves Dean feeling extra dirty, he knows he’s got some strangers come in his ass and he feels it every time he moves afterwards.

It’s dangerous and stupid and Dean nearly comes from the idea of it alone. He wants to be used and degraded, bought and ruined.

Another guy fucks Dean, slam fucking him so hard Dean had to pull off the cock he’s sucking, gasping in air as spit was flying and he whimpers, his throat and jaw ache and the guy’s fucking him brutally. Dean’s face keeps slapping into the man’s dick, it’s slimy with spit and it rubs on Dean’s cheek.

The guy holds Dean’s head and watches him, Dean can feel him looking and he wonder how he must look. Tear stained and spit all over his face, his lips feel numb as he whines and clutches at the guys thighs for balance. The man paid for Dean and he hopes he likes what he sees while someone else ploughs Dean. He wonders if the man arranged it, got his buddies to come fuck the hooker he bought.

“Fuck, nice piece of ass, juice fucking pussy,” the man on him groans and he grinds into Dean as he comes. Dean looks back when he pulls out and the guys got no condom on. He came in Dean as well then.

He doesn’t know what to think but the nasty part of it is exciting in the moment. For so many guys to fuck him bare in a row Dean is almost sure the main guy told them to come have a go at Dean. Getting his money worth.

When the guy leaves the first one backs Dean up. There’s a small ledge on the wall and he lifts Dean like he weighs nothing. He sits him there, facing the man as he pushed Dean’s thighs up. Dean uses on hand for balance on the edge and the other he clutches at the guys shirt, fingers hurting with how hard he holds on.

“Gonna fuck you baby girl, gonna have a go and cream this pussy.”

It’s fucking weird that he’s talking like that, like Dean’s a girl or something. But some guys love talking at Dean like that so he goes with it, nodding his head weakly.

He’s a huge man, a big broad man and his cock matches.

Dean winces when he pushes in. He goes all the way in one, hard, jab and even the guys before haven’t made him open enough.

His ass his leaking come and he has spit on his face from the blowjob. The man puts Dean’s legs together and then up over his one shoulder. He bends Dean like a jackknife and only years of hunter training let Dean’s body bend like that.

When he shifts his body he lifts Dean off the ledge a bit, pinning him to the wall with his weight.

Dean’s in no position to do anything but take it. He gets why the guy paid for it almost, he’s being so rough and callous, using Dean without care, manhandling him how he wants him. Dean isn’t going to say a single thing about it either. Though he knows he wouldn’t have even if the man hadn’t paid him.

Dean loves a guy who knows what he wants.

When the man slides back slowly Dean thinks he might go easy but then he lunges in again and laugh when Dean whimpers.

“Come on baby girl, take your fucking. “

Dean’s make embarrassing sounds, breathy moans and whimpers as the guy pounds his ass.

He’s rough, fucking vicious as he goes. His hands grip at Dean too tight and he doesn’t seem to care what Dean’s doing as long as he getting what he wants.

The guy’s blue eyes are staring intently at Dean and he grunts as he thrusts, sliding back and forth in a smooth rough motion. Dean wonders how many truck stop whores this man has had. If he’ll even remember Dean or he’ll just be another piece of ass the man’s bought.

It makes him shiver and he tries to shove a hand between his thighs and stomach to jerk off.

The man grabs his hand though and smacks it away.

“You come with your pussy bitch,” he snarls and Dean swears, feeling his ass stretch as the guy slams him into the wall. Every time he puts his weight into it Dean feels dazed, not able to get the air in his lungs. He keeps doing it too, hard little slams that shove Dean into the unyielding wall over and over. He whimpers and the man just rams away.

On one particularly vicious thrust and Dean’s gone. He moans as feels his cock twitching as he comes without ever touching himself.

The man fucking him grins and Dean feels weirdly proud that he’s pleased.

“Baby girl come huh?” He mocks and shifts so he drops Dean to the ledge again and yanks off Dean’s jeans so he can spread his thighs wide.

Dean feels fucked out and slumps against the wall, panting for air as the man spreads his thighs and puts them at his elbows so he can hold Dean up and spread as he fucks him. Dean has to clutch at the tiny ledge to stay upright as the man laughs lowly and screws him.

He fucks with less weight and more speed now. Dean’s still jerked with every thrust and he tips his head back, feeling dazed as the man fucks him with his massive dick.

It’s clearly all for him again, not paying Dean any attention but watching his own cock slam into Dean’s ass. Why not, he paid for it after all.

“Used up pussy, look at you fucking dripping come,” he growls and Dean honestly wishes he could see it.

The man groans out and Dean thinks he’s come but he yanks back and out, shoving Dean to his knees as he jerks off in his face. Dean barely has time to blink before the man comes, thick gobs on Dean’s face as he hisses out. Dean has to close an eye to avoid get jizz in it and he can feel the hot lines along his brow, eye, cheek and chin. The man had a lot of come and he spills it all over Dean’s face as he pleases.

The man slows his hand after a bit and uses his cock to smear his come around on Dean’s face. Not just the tip but the whole length of it, smearing it all along Dean’s face in lazy thrusts.

“You look pretty girly boy,” he jeers and Dean doesn’t really feel embarrassed as the guy laughs and does his jeans up. He leaves Dean there, kneeling and leaning against the filthy wall with his jeans on the floor.

The door is still open but Dean doesn’t try to hide as he staggers to the mirror to get a look at himself.

He’s a wreck.

His face is red and there are tear tracks, his lips are red and swollen, spit is still drying on his face with smears of lube and the man’s white come all over his face, dripping slowly down.

Dean puts a hand on the wall and leans over, staring at himself as he reaches back to finger his ass. He’s open and soaked again and he can see come drip down his thigh. He curls his fingers and pulls out as much as he can. He uses it to fuck into his hand, shoving into his fist as he stares at himself, used up and come drenched. Dean comes again, another intense release as he stares at himself, thinking of the guy who just fucked him. Blue eyes again, Dean should know by now that blue eyes mean a crazy fucking.

With a shaky hand, he takes pictures of himself on his phone. He would use them to get more guys in the future to pay for it he figured.

Afterwards, he finds his jeans and cleans his face as best as he can in the sink. He still looks fucked out and his ass is dripping men’s come as he stumbles home satisfied with a few hundred dollars in his pocket.

Dean jerks off again in the shower, thinking of the guy calling him girly boy, muttering about Dean’s pussy. Some guys love talking like that and Dean thinks he might like it. The bigger men make him feel small and soft; he can see how people would associate that with femininity.

Dean wonders what it would be like to get fucked in a skirt. To have some guy yank his panties down and pound his ass. Easy access. It makes him think of himself decked out in women’s underwear, stockings and a corset even. Possibly even a little bra.

Dean fingers himself to the idea of it, working the come from his ass as he comes a third time.

 

Dean finds more men to sleep with for cash; he fucks strangers bare and rides them eagerly in motel rooms. He knows how to hustle and Dean quickly figures out that doing the messed up stuff meant he got more money.

Admittedly Dean’s got no shame when it came to sex and he was willing to try things.

He knelt in shower stalls and let guys piss on him, it was degrading but Dean liked it enough. He didn’t like swallowing piss though, it was hard not to puke and his stomach hurt after.

He learned he liked being double fucked but within reason, he needed a tone of prep before hand. The same with fisting.

Choking could be fucking amazing but the guy needed to know what he was doing. There was a danger aspect to it that made Dean avoid it, just because he didn’t want to end up dead because some dumb fuck didn’t know when to hold back. But if the guy seemed to know how to do it Dean let him, gasping for air like a huge cock was shoved down his throat. It was hard to hide the marks after though.

Pretending to be raped was a common one, older guys seemed to love cornering him and making Dean beg for help while they pounded his ass. Dean was fine with it since more often then not he could take most guys down if he really needed. While Dean had never gotten that tall or broad he could still fight with the best of them.

Calling guys his daddy was another one, riding their dicks and promising not to tell mommy. Dean figures it was his size that did it. He was slender and he had curves more like a woman than a guy. He looked fucking amazing in girly underwear. Sometimes daddy play included Dean wearing a skirt and panties, which turned out to rock his world. Dean really got into it, putting on some eyeliner and lipstick, doing his nails nice and shaving everything. If it was a massive guy with a rough look and a monster dick Dean usually wanted to give the money back after.

Jesus fuck he loved it.

Living in shit motels worked out for Dean’s new career. It was easy to get a room and meet his john. Sammy was safe a few doors down and he never mentioned Dean’s men. He figured Dean was just a big old slut probably. Which honestly was true.

Dean still cruised truck stops for a suck and fuck every now and then just because he could.

By the time Sammy was old enough to head off to college Dean was a seasoned whore that made easy money and had a reputation in some of the spots they passed through often enough.

Around ten grand Dean realized how stupid it was to keep it in cash and he opened a bank account under a fake name and ID.

When it came time for Sammy to head off to college Dean drove him to the airport and handed him twenty grand in large bills. He took a certain delight in his brother’s shocked expression.

“Holy crap Dean, how much money is this?”

“Enough to help you out. Scholarships won’t cover everything,” Dean offered with a shrug. He was going to miss his baby brother, miss him like a fucking limb. But Dean got why Sammy was going, he wanted something their life couldn’t give them and Dean could respect him spread his wings and leaving the nest and all that. Dean knew he would eventually leave too; hunting wasn’t all he wanted. Sure he was depraved and sex hungry but it made Dean happy so fuck everything else.

“Where did you get this? Is it… is this stolen?”

“Jesus Sammy, have a little faith, I wouldn’t give you that kinda money.”

Sammy looked a little overwhelmed, shoving the cash in his bag. “Sorry. Thanks, Dean. You didn’t have to, you might need it more.”

Dean shook his head. “Nah, I know how to get by. It was always for you anyway. Saved up over the years working odd jobs and stuff. Always knew you’d be off to college eventually.”

“Really?” Sammy looked so young then, a little uncertain kid and Dean felt his heart melt. He dragged his brother into a hug, not even minding that Sammy was taller than him now, he fucking loomed over him but Dean could almost match him in heels.

“You’re gonna be fine kiddo. I’ll come freeload off you once you're settled in, college guys are supposed to be a good lay,” Dean teased and Sammy laughed, they both ignored that he was crying and Dean was maybe a little misty-eyed himself.

“You could come now,” Sammy offered softly and Dean hugged him tighter for a moment before sitting back.

“Nah. I gotta look after dad for now. I’ll find a place eventually, somewhere I don’t want to leave, I have some ideas already, but for now, I’m good seeing every inch of this country first.”

Sammy looked torn but he didn’t get upset, instead he just nodded his head sadly and hugged Dean again.

“Go on then college boy, school’s waiting,” Dean told him but neither let go of another for a long time.

Dean went straight to a bar after and fucked two guys around back, taking care of them to distract his mind. Afterwards he went and put his drunken ass father to bed, tucking him in and promising he’d be there come morning.

Dean ended up with the blue eyed motel manager, a guy in his fifties who fucked Dean’s ass with a vibrator for hours. He wouldn’t let Dean come either, kept teasing him to the edge and then forcing him down. By the end of it Dean was a fucked out mess, tear stained and whimpering as his oversensitive dick twitched. If he tears were for anything else he ignored that.

He fucked the loneliness away, took care of his dad when he drank too much, and called Sammy once a week to talk about school shit.

For a few months they worked out a rhythm and then his dad came back from some bust of a hunt and found Dean face down with a guy riding him. He slammed the door closed once he realized Dean wasn’t being attacked or something. Dean heard the car pull out and he knew his dad was going to the nearest bar.

They met up in the morning and no one said a word but his dad acted off. He wasn’t harbouring some homophobic crap or anything but he was so obviously uncomfortable that Dean felt like he was going to go mad in the silent tension between them.

So when his dad dumped him at a rental and took off for three months Dean was relieved if anything. It hurt of course but, in the end, Dean couldn’t be shocked, it was nothing new. He didn’t bring guys back to the rental but he still sold his ass and went to places to get fucked. There was a thrill to it all and guys got rougher when they paid for it. Dean kinda liked that.

Ok, he freaking loved it.

 

He met Castiel on his second month alone.

The guy paid for Dean the first night and he was fucking amazing, he did everything Dean loved and he had a sort of commanding presence about him that made Dean want to sit at his feet like a good pet. He had deep blue eyes and by then Dean was almost conditioned to love them.

They ran into each other a few days after and most times men get embarrassed, they duck their heads and pretend not to know him. It sucks but Dean gets it, he looked after their most base desire, the everyday versions of them have shit to hide.

Castiel was clearly well off with his nice suit and the way he walked like nothing could touch him. So Dean figured he would ignore Dean. Instead, he walked right up to him in a shop and asked if he wanted to get lunch. Dean expected a motel where he got bent over but they actually sat down and had lunch in a little cafe.

The guy was weird as shit, he had no grasp or care of social queues and was constantly confused if Dean used certain euphemisms or ‘informal language’ as he named it. But even still he was kinda adorable in a strange way. Mostly Dean liked how the guy gave no shit about anything. He knew he was a weirdo and owned it; no one seemed to bother him in the slightest.

When they left a group of old ladies by the door stared, judging them. Dean knew how he looked in his too tight jeans and leather jacket. More so with Castiel in a full suit beside him, clearly a good age older than Dean. He did his best to give no shits and when Castiel cut them a look; like there were so far beneath them both, the old bitches dropped their gazes.

Castiel was such a mix of an eccentric weirdo and utter badass.

For the first time in a long while, Dean was a bit smitten.

When Castiel came around again Dean didn’t charge him. They met up over and over, Dean was dropping paying men in order to meet with him.

They started fucking at the rental house; Castiel was the only guy he brought back there. He never said so but he kind of felt like Castiel knew anyway. They’d eat take out and watch movies on the TV in between fucking. It was good, it helped Dean forget how badly he missed Sammy and he wondered less where his dad was when Castiel was around.

He still fucked around on the side but Castiel knew that, Dean was upfront with him and Castiel was the same.

That’s how Dean found out about his job.

He was a cop.

Dean had panicked for a second when he found the badge but then he realized Castiel had paid and used his ass rather thoroughly. Castiel freely admitted the justice system was flawed and that he found himself acting out at times, he tried to stay on the right path but sometimes the bad guys deserved more than a slap on the wrist. Castiel never took advantage of people and tried to maintain the law. Dean had been the first hooker he had ever bought. When he had seen him, Castiel hadn’t been able to resist. Plenty of men said that to Dean, that just couldn’t help themselves around him. With Castiel though, Dean kinda believed it.

The fact that Castiel knew his way around a gun only turned Dean on.

The next time they fucked, they used Castiel’s handcuffs.

One memorable night Castiel fucked him in the back of a cop car, muttering obscene things as Dean just gasped and came over and over.

Dean still fucked around but more and more sex either included Castiel or made Dean think of him. What he would say or do if he saw the things Dean got up to.

After a month of seeing each other Castiel started coming with him, watching Dean service other guys. Castiel had a thing for watching Dean it turned out; he loved just sitting there staring like a creeper. Dean was into it too, always glancing at him and meeting his blue eyes while someone else pounded him. He’d come so many times; staring at Castiel while other men worked his body. It felt almost like Castiel was the one making him get off.

“It doesn’t bother you?” Dean asked one night, they were laid out on a motel bed, both naked and sweat soaked from fucking. Two guys had paid to fuck Dean, both of them forcing themselves into his ass at once as he whimpered. Castiel has sat at the table and watched it all intently. Most guys figured he was Dean’s pimp or something; they would hand the cash to Castiel and compliment him on Dean’s amazing ass or mouth.

Once the guys were gone Castiel stripped down and fucked Dean hard, the headboard pounding as Dean begged for it, coming twice under Castiel’s skilled hands. That was another thing; Dean couldn’t figure out why Castiel had ever bothered to buy Dean, he was like a sex god, always knowing when and where to touch Dean for maximum effect. He made it seem effortless when he left Dean a sobbing mess.

“What?” Castiel inquired lazily, tracing the come on Dean’s stomach in lazy circles.

“The sex, seeing those guys fuck me like that.”

“I don’t own you Dean, I would never presume I had a right to try and control you.”

“Yeah, but people get jealous, possessive and shit. You don’t at all?” Dean glanced at the older man, feeling shy in a way he hadn’t in years. Dean was a seasoned slut but he’d never had a real relationship before. It made him nervous over stupid things.

“I like watching you, I like seeing you as you enjoy yourself. I like being the one to do it but I can also enjoy observing others do it. I don’t feel jealous that they have sex with you.”

Dean wondered if that was a good thing or not.

“I would be more upset to find someone having dinner with you I think. To arrive at your home and see some other man watching movies with you. Sleeping in your bed beside you. Those activities I am possessive of, greedy for. They are for me and me alone, when you allow it.”

It was probably weird how touched Dean was.

“Yeah?” he asked, wanting confirmation and Castiel leaned over him, pressing a soft kiss to Dean’s mouth.

“Very much so.”

Dean couldn’t stop grinning so he wrapped his arms around Castiel’s neck and pulled him down for another round.

 

When the weekend came Castiel drove them out of the city. Dean knew something was up immediately because of the way Castiel was dressed. He usually had suits on, slacks and dress shirts. But now he was wearing worn jeans and a t-shirt. The casual look fit him really well and Dean was tempted to try and suck him off while they drove.

Before he could offer they pulled into a little bar off the highway, it looked like a dive and Dean was really curious now. Castiel led them in, his hand touching Dean’s lower back lightly as he led him into the back of the bar where a beat up pool table was. There were small circular tables with chairs beside it, the entire thing is hidden from the main door. Dean could feel himself getting hard as Castiel pulled out a chair for him.

He left Dean to go order drinks and two older men came around. They looked like bikers in their leathers and both stared openly at Dean as they set up the pool table for a game.

Dean was usually flirting openly by now but he felt a touch off with Castiel there. Since he starting coming along with Dean, the man usually took control. He picked and arranged who Dean fucked around with. It seemed obvious that Dean was going to service someone tonight but until he knew who Castiel wanted him too, Dean tried to rein his slut in. He stared at the table quietly, waiting for Castiel to come back.

“Hot little piece of ass huh?” One of the men muttered and his buddy nodded. Dean turned his head away and tried not to squirm. He was relieved when Castiel came back with two beers, setting them on the table.

The bar was dead for a bit but then it filled up suddenly, an evening rush coming in. It wasn’t packed but it was full, forty or more people at least. A mix of them too, a fair amount of biker men and rough truckers. Just a lot of men and Dean eventually realized there were no women in the bar.

“Dean,” Castiel called his attention and Dean snapped his eyes back to him. He raised a brow in question and the man eyed him for a long moment, looking in Dean’s face for something.

“I want you to suck me off,” he announced, casual as you please and a few men looked over at them.

“Yeah, of course, wanna go out back or…” Dean trailed off as Castiel shook his head.

“Right here, right now.”

Dean fucked in bathrooms and theatres plenty but a bar full of people seemed stupid. They’d get arrested for certain if not the shit kicked out of them. But then Dean thought of the fact that there were no women. Castiel had driven them out to this specific bar for a reason.

Castiel watched him expectantly and Dean’s face burned as he finished his drink and awkwardly slid from his chair to his knees. Men were looking now, watching him curiously. Someone hit his buddies arm so he’d stop talking, making the whole table turn and look at Dean.

Humiliated and turned on, Dean crawled to Castiel’s chair. His fingers trembled as his undid his belt and pants, pulling the zipper down and reaching in the man’s briefs to free his cock, already half hard.

The bar was dead silent and Dean shivered as he leaned in and put Castiel’s cock in his mouth. He was nervous as hell but years of cock sucking made him work without thinking. He sealed his mouth and bobbed his head. Closing his eyes to block out the room around them Dean focused on working the dick in his mouth. He swirled his tongue and pressed down deep, using his best tricks.

Castiel’s hand pet his hair before gripping the back of his head. When the man thrust forward Dean went still focusing on sucking as Castiel began to thrust into his face. His fingers dug into Dean’s scalp as he shoved callously.

“Choke that bitch,” someone muttered and Dean started at the words causing him to gag. Castiel let him pull back a bit but not off all the way. Dean had to open his mouth to get in air around the cock and spit ran down the length.

Dean tried to get his nerves under control as he went back to sucking. Castiel resumed face fucking him after a moment and he went harder, pulling Dean’s head down farther. He had a massive dick and it was easy to gag Dean. He could always tell when Castiel was doing it on propose. When he’d mash Dean’s face to his lap and rock up into Dean’s throat as he choked.

Castiel’s second hand curled around his neck and he dug his thumb in just a little on Dean’s neck and he was gagging immediately. Men started laughing and jeering, calling him a ‘cock slut’ and a ‘boy whore’. Castiel paid them no attention, looking down at Dean intently as he kept pushing into his mouth.

“Finger yourself.” Castiel commanded and Dean fumbled to obey. He used on hand on Castiel’s thigh to brace himself while he undid his jeans and pushed them down, exposing his ass to the room. Men catcalled as Dean reached back and pressed two fingers into his ass. They had sex before driving out so he was open still. Lube made a mess as Dean fingered his ass and sucked Castiel off at the same time.

“Open yourself up, show off your hole,” Castiel sounded so calm and intent, like Dean would never think to disobey and he knew it was true. Dean spread his legs and tilted his ass out, he spread his hole with his middle and ring finger while his other two pushed his cheeks apart. Men were walking up now, peering at Dean and it wasn’t a surprise when someone slapped his ass. Hands started groping him, squeezing his ass and touching his dick. Someone gripped his balls painfully tight and Dean whimpered on Castiel’s cock. He choked again and pulled off, spit hanging from his face as he looked up at Castiel.

“I imagine you want to be fucked?” He rarely swore, rarely talked so dirty and God, Dean could come to his voice alone. He nodded his head and Castiel looked down at him, petting his hair again, like a pet.

“Ask them to fuck you then.”

Someone laughed and Dean hid his face against Castiel’s thigh for a moment before looking back, there were so many men behind him, at least seven right there and the entire room was watching.

“You want something baby?” One of them laughed and Dean nodded.

“F-fuck me,” he got out and Castiel’s hand dug hard into Dean’s hair, fisting it painfully.

“Manners,” he muttered warningly.

“Please, please fuck me, please.”

A bigger man with a full beard and hairy arms knelt behind Dean and he felt the first shove of his cock stab into him. The guy went hard right away, yanking Dean back and forth as he fucked him. Everyone was yelling now, calling Dean every name and demanding he be fucked like he deserved.

Dean gripped Castiel’s thighs in both hands and just held on as he was ridden. When the man came with a grunt he spat on Dean’s ass and then moved off. Someone took his place almost immediately.

Once Dean got into the rhythm of it, he tried to get Castiel's dick back in his mouth, wanting to make it good for him. Castiel shifted in his chair, moving so he was sitting right on the edge. He wrapped either hand around Dean’s neck and under his chin before he started shoving into his mouth. His cock slid deep and Dean was pushed back and forth between the two men fucking him.

“Reach back and hold your ass open for them,” Castiel growled and Dean obeyed hurriedly. He put his hands on either side of his ass and held his cheeks wide as some stranger fucked him.

The position meant Dean’s balance was off. Only his knees touched the floor and they were close together with his jeans still on his thighs, trapping him. With his hands holding his ass open it meant Castiel and the man fucking him had complete control, they bounced him back and forth.

The man came with a grunt and he laid in on Dean’s ass, smacking it hard and slapping his hole a few times. The stings warmed his skin and he felt his hole clench as the next man took him.

Castiel’s hands closed on his throat a bit, squeezing tighter as Dean gagged hard and got spit everywhere. The man fucking his ass was brutal and he shoved Dean intently, making him choke. He couldn’t breathe and just when Dean’s vision started to black out he felt Castiel come down his throat. He slid his dick free in one smooth motion and Dean gasped in air in gasping gulps. His head laid on Castiel’s thigh as the men kept fucking him, on and on.

Castiel watched everything casually, like it was the norm. He sipped his beer until it was finished and then he set the cup on the floor. Dean stared at it as someone came in his ass. When the man pulled off Castiel motioned for Dean to get on the table and he scrambled to do it. His jeans were yanked off by rough hands and his coat and shirt were stripped as well. Dean was left in his shoes alone as he was thrown over the table.

“Roll over,” Castiel said and Dean twisted onto his back. The little table wasn’t big enough and his head hung off as some guy shoved into him, rutting into Dean’s ass hungrily.

The position became obvious when someone stepped up to his face, their cock at the perfect height. Dean just opened his mouth and welcomed it as he gulped it down.

Countless, nameless, men took Dean. They fucked his ass or his mouth and came before moving aside for the next man. They just kept coming endlessly and Castiel sat on the chair and watched it all. Dean kept meeting his gaze and locking eyes as he was bounced on the table.

“Fuck him, knock that bitch up, breed him,” someone panted and the guy on Dean groaned, fucking harder.

“Breed him up, put a baby in him,” the guy kept going, talking about Dean being bred and not knowing who the daddy would be after so many men.

Some of them called him a whore or a pretty girl. A few spat on Dean’s face or slapped him. Others never really looked at Dean, just fucking into a warm hole and then walking away like they’d just took a piss. Every kind of talk there was Dean heard muttered at him or yelled, the room enjoying the sight of him getting gangbanged.

Some of them didn’t make it to fuck him and just jerked off over Dean, coming on his chest or face. Cocks were shoved in his hands and Dean worked them, taking everything he was getting as best as he could.

Load after load came down his throat and a particularly rough throat fuck had Dean spitting up come, long bubbly lines of white running down his face. Tears burned in his eyes as the next man stepped up and rammed into his mouth.

Some men used condoms and other didn’t. Dean’s ass was a slimy mess either way. Someone pulled his used condom off and dropped it on Dean’s chest with a wet splatter. Everyone laughed and in no time a second and third joined it. If they didn’t fuck him bare they left a used condom on him.

Dean felt sort of detached, lost in lust as he gulped and gasped, rocking his ass and wrapping his thighs around someone’s hips as he jerked cocks off in both hands. He came over and over as he was used and abused. He felt out of control as he did what they wanted, rocking back and forth and begging when prompted. Phones with their cameras on were shoved in his face, men telling him to look into the camera as someone fucked his face and another came in his ass. People were snapping pictures and recording him all over, the images of him like this were being captured, taken with these strangers to look and watch later.

At on point they turned him on his stomach and the semen and condoms were mashed between Dean and the table as he was fucked hard enough to make the table wobble. Dean could feel semen and lube running down his thighs as a sticky mess as come and spit hung down his chin. He had no idea how many men he took but it had to be dozens.

His gaze kept cutting to Castiel, sitting there watching. Staring so intently at Dean who was a depraved mess, a complete slut.

Hour after hour, he went on and on until he struggled to stay conscious and his ass was raw. His jaw was throbbing as well and Dean couldn’t take anymore, the pain was overriding the pleasure. Castiel seemed to pick up on it because he finally stood. For a moment he was gone and Dean felt a second of panic rise up in him.

What if it had been too much? What if Castiel was disgusted with him and had left him there?

For the first time in a long while, Dean worried he was too depraved.

But the man returned with a jug of water and he dumped it on Dean’s back. It was icy cold and he reared up as it splattered on his sweaty skin, men scrambled away and Dean was left alone finally. He slumped to the floor immediately, shivering as he turned and pressed his face to Castiel’s leg.

The men grumbled but let them leave, Castiel had Dean’s clothing under one arm and he helped Dean up and led him away, a hand at his back as Dean stumbled and followed. They got to the door and Dean almost stopped, realizing he was naked and dripping semen. But Castiel didn’t pause and so Dean followed, head hung submissively as they stepped out into the warm night. The highway was right there and cars drove passed as Dean was led naked and covered in come. There was a condom clinging to his hip.

Castiel walked Dean around to the side of building where a garden hose was and Dean didn’t even think about it, he just got on his knees.

The water was icy cold but the night was warm. Castiel’s hand were firm but caring as he cleaned Dean off, hosing him down like a dog on the side of the building. It was humiliating as anything but Dean felt his dick twitch, too overused to get off but wanting to.

Dean was shivering by the end and Castiel had the car parked right there. He got a blanket from the back and wrapped Dean in it, leading him to the passenger seat and tucking him in like a child, doing his belt up for him.

He got in and started the car, turning the heat up immediately.

“Do you still think I have issue with watching you service other men?”

Dean shook his head and watched the older man lean in to him. Castiel took Dean’s chin in his hand and kissed him, not hard but something light. His lips were sore and the light pressure made him tremble.

Castiel drove them back and Dean sat there feeling over emotional and weak as his mind replayed the soft kiss over and over. After all that, a gangbang with who knew how many men, so many of them rough and degrading in a way Dean loved, and it was a chaste kiss that he couldn’t get out of his head.

Dean glanced at Castiel and just knew that he was spiralling down something dangerously fast.

He just didn't know if he wanted to stop or not.

 

When the lease for the rental ran out Dean had enough cash to cover it for another month. His dad called every few weeks and his last call indicated he was on another hunt and wouldn’t be back for a long while yet.

“You could come stay with me instead,” Castiel offered, ever blunt and straightforward. Dean blinked at him and honestly didn’t have a comeback for that. The man was genuinely offering it, he didn’t say things he didn’t mean.

Ever since the bar Dean had circled between being shy and then clinging to the man. His heart pounded when Castiel got close and he found himself staring way too much. He wondered if wanting to move in together so soon meant that Castiel felt the same crazy pull. If he wanted Dean with the same terrifying depth.

“I…what?” He honestly didn’t know how to react, half scared and half thrilled.

The older man shrugged carefully, looking down at the rental notice Dean had been reading. They stood together in the kitchen, takeout in a bag waiting to be unpacked.

“Everything here beyond your personal belongings is rented, you said you’re waiting for your father to return from a job for a few months, it was always temporary, so where shouldn’t really matter. I have an apartment and I would like you to live with me. It would make sense for you to come stay with me.” Castiel had a way of talking, over formal and sometimes he sounded aggravated when he wasn’t. But right now there was an edge to his voice, a sort of intensity mixed with something desperate. He was nervous, Dean realized slowly. The guy was like a brick wall when it came to emotions but he was genuinely nervous about asking Dean to live with him. It fucking melt Dean’s insides and made him all gooey as he couldn’t fight a smile.

“Yeah, sure. Why not I guess? I mean it doesn’t really matter where. I’ll leave a message for my dad. On his cell.” Dean tried to stop babbling, unpacking the food to distract himself but he couldn’t stop smiling. When he glanced at Castiel, he was wearing a soft grin as well.

Dean leaned over and kissed him, quick and shy.

 

Castiel’s apartment was essentially Dean’s dream place. It wasn’t super high-end and Dean had been relieved the first time he came over. He didn’t have to be scared to break anything accidently and owe thousands of dollars. It was nice though, homey even with comfortable furniture and a cat lazing in the window. It felt like a relaxing place, worn in but welcoming in a way Dean loved.

After the first few times he had been there Dean had pretty much decided he never wanted to leave.

Dean had also been surprised with how much he had in common with Castiel.

They got along well enough and there was remarkable chemistry between them but looking through his apartment Dean had kept finding things he liked himself. It made him realize how well suited they were, that maybe Castiel wasn’t something fleeting.

He had a ton of classic rock albums on vinyl with a sweet vintage player and a full sound system. There was bookshelf of westerns, thrillers, classic literature, and books on how to fix things on your own. He had an endless DVD collection of every movie Dean could imagine and he would pick a different one every night when he stayed over, snuggling down in Castiel’s plush couch and watching it with him. It was admittedly the first time he really cuddled without sex and Dean was willing to admit he was a cuddle slut. Something about pressing himself against Castiel just melted him into a puddle of happy. It was one of the few things Dean loved without any sexual aspect of it.

There was a pie dish thing on the kitchen counter that made Dean’s mouth water. Castiel always kept a pie in there, from fancy ass bakeries. They blew Dean's mind and absolutely had a sexual aspect to them. Dean was all to happy to lick pie off Castiel at any given time.

“I may never leave,” Dean announced when he first moved in. He felt nervous but it was in a good way, eager to see how this would play out and determined not to fuck it all up.

“Come here, I wanna blow you,” he called and Castiel obliged him, stepping between Dean’s knees so he could sit up and unzip his pants. Castiel ran a hand through Dean’s hair and it made him tremble. Something in the way Castiel touched him, like he was precious. It weirdly didn’t feel just sexual either, it was like Dean meant something to the guy beyond getting laid. It left Dean feeling torn wide open, utterly exposed, and it scared him as much as it made him frantic for more.

Dean slid Castiel’s cock into his mouth and did his best to reciprocate the touch the only way he knew how too.

He sucked Castiel until he was good and hard, building up the anticipation before he stood up. Castiel was a head taller than him, broad in a way that made Dean feel deliciously small.

“I’ve got something for you, since you invited me here, wanted to give you something,” Dean admitted, trying not to ramble like an idiot.

“Sit, wait,” he commanded and grinned when Castiel immediately listened. The guy never let other people boss him around, only Dean and it made his heart pound a bit everytime.

Dean grabbed his duffle bag and went into the bathroom.

“Order dinner too, this will take a while,” he called and Dean could feel the sexual frustration coming from the living room.

It took him a thorough shower and an hour of prep but Dean finished up and admired himself in the mirror. When he wanted he could look fucking amazing. Blowing himself a kiss and feeling silly but giddy for it, Dean stepped out of the bathroom and went looking for Castiel.

Dean was done up in the way he thought and felt he looked best. While Dean was up for anything sexual he did have his favourites and he wanted to share them with Castiel. They had played this game before but Dean had never gone this far with him before.

He had on heels, white stocking on shaved legs, garters leading to a belt, skimpy lacy panties, a tight girly pink corset with flowers on it, and a snug A cup bra. Dean had a white bow clip in his hair and he styled like a women’s. He had lipstick on, an innocent shade and light eyeliner, enough to make his eyes pop and his freckles stand out.

He stood there, hiding against the wall a bit, playing shy without really playing. Dean always felt like he this was as true to himself as he ever could be. Acting young and scared, wide-eyed and looking for someone to take his hand and guide him. Willing to do anything to please.

This was Dean.

Castiel looked stunned by him, staring openly, his eyes jumping all over as he took in every inch of Dean. It felt good, so good the way he swallowed notably and his hands twitched like he couldn’t wait to touch.

Dean smiled meekly and looked at him from under his lashes.

“You like me?”

“I…I think I might be in love,” Castiel replied hoarsely and Dean’s face flushed while he felt his heart jerk in his chest.

“Can I sit on your lap?”

Castiel started a bit, sitting up as he pushed his book away and nodded. He held out a hand when Dean got close to him; guiding Dean to sit on one thigh. He held Dean’s waist in one hand and the other caressed Dean’s thighs, he spread his fingers out wide as he stroked up Dean’s leg and his hands felt big and warm.

“You look beautiful, such a pure sweet boy,” Castiel told him and Dean couldn’t help a small chuckle.

“I’m so far from pure, Cas.”

“Not in the traditional sense, but you’re still pure, still bright and good. Sexual acts, lies made to protect others, the things you’ve done Dean, they don’t make you any less.”

Fuck, the man always seemed to know what to say to Dean to hit him the hardest.

He ducked his face and pressed it to Castiel’s neck, hiding a bit but still spreading his legs invitingly.

“Do you like this, dressed up and being so meek?”

Dean nodded his head, not trusting his words. If he spoke up he’d end up babbling uselessly.

“You feel soft and smooth, silky and feminine,” Castiel mumbled, his fingers tracing up Dean’s thigh and then over his panties. He was hard already and the man’s fingers gave the perfect pressure, almost enough to hurt but not quite.

“Do you like being a good boy for me?”

Dean shivered, nodding and pressing kisses to the man’s neck, rubbing his face against his skin and breathing in the musky scent that was Castiel. Dean sort of wanted to wrap himself in all things that was this man and never leave.

Reaching down Dean cupped Castiel and found him hard, the length pressing against his slacks eagerly. Shifting, Dean slid down, getting on his knees between Castiel’s spread thighs. The man cupped his face with both hands and tilted his head up so he could press a long slow kiss to Dean’s mouth. His tongue licked lazily and it was such a simple thing but Dean was panting by the end. He felt hazy and so stupidly over romantic.

He got Castiel out and bent over, sticking his ass out while swallowing the cock down. Dean pushed it all the way, right into his throat. Castiel had a gorgeous dick, a hefty sized thing with enough thickness that when he wanted he could wreck Dean, make him feel it for days after. Even from casual sex Dean would feel the stretch.

So his jaw struggled to open wide enough but Dean ignored the hurt. He went down and down until his lips hit the root. Castiel’s hands were in his hair, petting his head as Dean slid back and a bit and the starting moving.

Deep throating was hard, it wasn’t like the pornos that made it look easy. Dean had done it for years but he still gagged sometimes, pulling back a bit to swallow in air before going back down. After the night in the bar he had lost his voice for days, sipping tea with honey in it that Castiel made for him.

On a rough gag Dean tried to pull back but the hands on his head stopped him. Castiel’s grip went tight and he forced Dean to keep his cock deep. Dean gagged again harder, spit starting to seep passed his lips as he throat constricted and his stomach heaved. He tried his best to relax into it, breathing through his nose as tears burned in his eyes. His stomach turned again harder and Dean thought he might puke just when Castiel yanked him off. The man always knew just when, every time. Dean trusted him utterly in bed, he would let Castiel do anything and know he would be fine. Dean didn't think there was anyone in his life before that he trusted that much.

The cock came free from his mouth and Dean gasped in deep breaths, panting as spit hung down his chin and a tear tracked down his cheek.

Castiel held his head in one firm hand. With the other he reached and wiped Dean’s tear away.

“How do you think you look right now?”

Dean sucked in air, getting his breath under control. “Used, messed up.”

“You look beautiful,” Castiel corrected and Dean knew he didn’t. His lipstick was smeared on Castiel’s dick and Dean used mascara that would run when he cried for the effect of it. He had spit hanging on his lips. Nothing about that was pretty.

“You don’t believe me?” Castiel concluded, eyes narrowed as he watched Dean.

Giving a little shrug Dean tried to bend back down and suck him again. But Castiel’s hand refused to let him. He twisted them and pulled Dean by his hair, just enough force to make it hot. Dean scrambled to obey and he was on his back suddenly, spread over the couch with his legs hanging off the edge. Castiel was the one kneeling now, sliding Dean’s panties down but leaving them on one leg.

He snapped a garter lightly, eyes roaming over Dean’s get up. “You like these colors, these flower patterns?”

Dean just nodded his head, he couldn’t tell you why but when he wore this sort of stuff he wanted the girliest things there was. Castiel eyed him a promising way, like he was planning something for the future.

But then he spread Dean’s thighs and ducked his head, pressing a kiss to Dean’s cock before going lower.

Dean was prepped with lube and had a plug in. A steel one with a pretty pink stone on the end of it. Castiel’s tongue worked around it, licking at Dean as he squirmed.

“Tell me you look beautiful,” Castiel idly commanded, his voice dangerously casual that Dean knew better than to believe.

“I look beautiful,” he parroted back, sounding a touch sarcastic despite the intention not to.

Castiel licked at him again, pressing the plug in hard before popping it out. His tongue replaced it, sliding into Dean’s hole and licking at his rim. “Try again.”

“I look b-beautiful,” Dean stuttered when Castiel licked over his hole, nipping gently at the sensitive flesh. He pushed three fingers in easily, stretching them enough to make Dean jerk a bit as they went into him.

“Again.”

“I look fucking beautiful alright? A pretty princess.”

The snark got him a look, Castiel’s eye cutting to Dean and pinning him in place. Blue eyes had always been a thing for him but Castiel’s were like the ultimate, the way he looked at Dean like that, like he could do whatever the hell he wanted to Dean and he was wondering what he would do today. Like he knew Dean would love every second of it.

“Cas, come on,” Dean pleaded, spreading his thighs as the man sat up, still idly fingering Dean. He twisted and prodded until he hit the right place and Dean shivered.

“I want you to say it like you mean it.”

“You know I can’t,” Dean admitted, feeling overly emotional as he looked away from the man.

Castiel didn’t reply but he reached under the couch and pulled a little basket out. Dean knew he kept lube and condoms in it. He heard the click of a lid and then felt the cold slime of lube on his hole, rubbing around his rim. Castiel’s hand went higher, smearing over his balls and stroking Dean’s cock a few times so it was all shiny with the lube.

Castiel leaned over and kissed Dean, long wet touches with his mouth pushing into Dean’s and sucking at his tongue. Dean wrapped his arms around the man’s neck and made out eagerly, hungry to push past this and into sex.

The tingling started up slowly at first, building until Dean had to break the kiss and whine. His ass was burning up, his ball and dick slowly prickling as well.

“What was that,” Dean cursed, it didn’t hurt outright but it didn’t not hurt, his skin felt pulled too tight and his hole clenched as he squirmed. Dean reached down to touch himself, to get some sort of relief but Castiel caught his hand, pinning both of them over his head.

“Tell me you're beautiful,” Castiel repeated like it was nothing, using his free hand to tear into a condom and slide it on his cock.

“I’m beautiful, I’m gorgeous,” Dean choked out. The burn on his sensitive spots was like nothing he’d felt before, it felt too much too fast and Dean was struggling not to fight.

Castiel looked calm as you please as he pressed the head of his dick to Dean’s ass, rubbing over the rim idly. The pressure on the burning part made Dean jerk. It didn’t truly hurt but his nerves felt on fire.

“Fuck, fuck,” Dean chanted curses as Castiel slid up into him.

He pressed the head in and then slammed the rest, shoving Dean into the couch as he choked out a cry. Castiel’s dick was fat and it stretched his insides suddenly, a bite of pain accompanying the thrust. Dean’s hole felt overused, sore and fucked out already with that burning gel on it.

Castiel didn’t care though, he just started in on Dean’s ass, going savage as he gripped one of Dean’s stocking covered thighs, holding him up and open so he could ram in.

When he went in fully and rolled his hips Dean whined and tried to ease back a touch. Castiel growled at him then, his hand letting go of Dean’s wrists so he could grip Dean’s hair and hold him in place.

He leaned over and licked Dean, along his chest, neck and chin, cleaning the spit drying there.

“Say it,” he hissed at Dean, face inches away as he bounced Dean on his dick.

“I’m beautiful,” Dean sobbed and Castiel growled so Dean repeated it over and over, chanting it as he was fucked in the best way. The burning on his hole and cock was making everything intense but Dean was into it now, riding the hurt eagerly.

Castiel was such a gruff but sweet guy, he didn’t seem like the type but God he fucked like an animal.

The hand on Dean's thigh was gripping hard enough to bruise and the one in his hair was unyielding. He slam fucked Dean with all his weight, using his size to control and pin Dean down. He felt trapped by the man, made to be taken as Castiel pleased.

The fact that Dean could draw this side of Castiel out always got him high.

Faster and harder he went and Dean was a mess, crying out as Castiel pounded him.

“Dean,” Castiel warned and Dean was it yelling out, telling God and the neighbours that he was beautiful. He grabbed at Castiel’s shoulders, holding on as his ass throbbed. His cock was on fire and when Castiel leaned closer, his shirt rubbed along it and Dean sobbed. The friction was both painful and relieving and he came with a shiver.

Castiel fucked him through it. He just kept going brutally, fucking Dean without let up or pause. He was a machine when he got like this, staring at Dean so intently as he ploughed him.

He yanked out suddenly and dragged Dean down, making him swallow his cock quickly. Dean remembered the condom only when his tongue started tingling. He choked out a whimper as Castiel pulled back and pulled the condom off, sliding back into Dean’s burning mouth bare and fucking his face. He had both hands in Dean’s hair as he pumped into his face roughly. Dean was gagging and struggling, trying to get air in as he got a hard deep throating.

He didn’t try to stop Castiel. Not even when he was sure he was going to pass out.

Castiel pulled off just in time, jerking off furiously over him as Dean gasped in air. He looked up at the other man, staring as Castiel came, painting Dean’s face. The come was warm and salty but it washed away the burning on his tongue so Dean licked and lapped at it hungrily.

Castiel growled out as he finished, a few last shots on Dean’s tongue before he sat back and sank into the couch.

He looked at Dean expectantly and Dean immediately replied, “I’m beautiful.”

“You are, and I will make you see that,” Castiel promised, tone kind now as he pulled Dean into his lap. He finger fucked him lazily, Dean’s ass was loose now and the fingers moved with ease. His rim and cock still tingled but it was fading slowly, just enough to keep him excited though.

Castiel kissed him, smearing come on his own cheek and Dean licked it off shyly. It was always an emotional roller-coaster with Castiel, he wore so many different faces during sex, kind and cruel, patient and demanding. Dean loved it.

The second round Castiel fucked more languidly, rolling his hips into Dean as he took him. He was in the man's lap, facing him as he rocked. They made out, trading spit and come as Castiel enjoyed Dean’s ass. When he came he did it inside Dean and then rimmed him, licking out his own come and kissing Dean, making him suck it off his tongue.

He made Dean come three more times, jerking him off and sucking him, feeding Dean his own come as he worked him over and over until Dean was a mess, fuck out and dazed.

Whenever Castiel looked at him expectantly Dean obeyed.

“I-I’m beautiful,” he slurred, dripping semen and spit, his lips stick smeared and his outfit ruined by sweat, spit, lube and come.

“You are,” Castiel agreed like he meant it, like he honestly did find Dean beautiful like this. He didn’t know what to think about that but some tiny part inside him wondered if he was. If men looked at him used and ruined and though he was pretty like that rather than just a filthy whore. Castiel always seemed to twist Dean’s preconceptions around; it was like he delighted in doing it.

They showered after, Dean leaning against the wall tiredly as Castiel cleaned him up. He wasn’t sexual at all now, his hands tender as he undressed Dean and scrubbed him off. He pressed soft kiss to Dean’s fingers, his thighs and stomach, not sexy ones but sweet little touches.

Dean was worried he might jump off a cliff if only Castiel asked him too. He was getting in way too deep now, drowning in the man with his rough sex and gentle smiles.

But if he was honest, Dean knew he was exactly where he wanted to be.

  
When his dad showed up, if he did, Dean wasn't sure he would leave. If he did go he'd return, there was no way Dean was going to voluntarily leave Castiel. He had always told Sammy he was looking for the perfect place but Dean figured it wasn't the place so much as the person. Someone that made him feel good, that accepted Dean in all his ways and didn't want to change him.

Dean imagined that he was home finally.

 

Castiel curled up with Dean afterwards, tucked into oversized bed with fluffy pillows and a lush duvet cover, all things Dean had eyed over the years but never once thought to get for himself. He was sleeping deeply, pressed up close to Castiel. It had taken time and careful coaxing but once Dean gave in, he seemed unable to stop seeking affection, casual touches and moments of innocent affection rather than sexual.

He was still always hungry to be taken of course.

The move into his apartment had gone well. The space was everything Castiel knew Dean coveted, everything he could want. He’d worked hard to shape the house into what Dean would love, into an area he would be comfortable in. Nothing too extravagant to make him uncomfortable but above the usual the Winchesters frequented, shaped like a happy home from every TV series and movies, taken from Dean’s own dreams. It was custom made for the boy.

In the beginning, Castiel had planned terrible things.

When John Winchester hunted and killed Castiel’s brothers he had sworn the man would pay for his sins. They had been peaceful; they had lived their lives without harming anyone. In the end, that hadn’t mattered to John Winchester.

When Castiel began stalking the boys his plans had been vicious and violent. Sam had been the main target but then Dean had showed up. Sitting in the library talking to Castiel as he waited for his little brother. The desperate and lonely edge about Dean had caught his eye and Castiel had just wanted to get closer to him, to gain his trust.

But they moved so often, always packing up and heading out. So Castiel took different forms.

He thought he was shaping Dean, moulding him into something that could be used against John. Every time he touched the boy, kissed, licked, and spilled on and in, Castiel convinced himself it was for some vile purpose.

It took him years to admit it had nothing to do with John Winchester. He stalked Dean for his own intents utterly. Dean Winchester wasn’t a way to harm his father; he was something far more profound to Castiel.

He was a mate.

It was rare to find humans who wouldn’t fall under a lull or deteriorate when paired with his kind.

Castiel was charmed by the boy who was so eager to please, desperate to do so, fixated even.

So he began conditioning him. He met Dean with ever changing faces, taking all his sexual firsts and slowing training his young body to accept Castiel’s own without ill effect. Most humans died after a handful of sexual meetings. Castiel rarely went so far but on occasion, someone would disgust him so deeply that he would go looking for them, knowing each time drew them closer to death.

But Dean, he bloomed under the attention. His body welcomed Castiel, craved him even as they met again and again over the years. It would take so little to turn Dean now; he was so akin to Castiel’s own kind already. Without seeming to know it Dean was sexuality embodied, the fantasy of so many different men. They would see Dean and be lost in their lust. Driven desperately to have him.

But never harm him.

Even the most brutal of Dean’s lovers couldn’t stand to hurt Dean in any lasting way. Any human or creature that did pose a threat, usually through an obsession with Dean, Castiel dealt with. He let Dean grow into himself while always careful to protect him. Dean was precious.

Disease and illnesses born from sex never touched Dean. As Castiel fed him his own seed he changed Dean a bit, he never grew tall or filled out, he stayed small. His hips curved out and his pretty face only grew more pretty. Dean became his own ideal, a sweet little thing that big bad men could enjoy.

And Castiel had very much enjoyed him over the years. Pushing and taking while never going too far, always hypersensitive to Dean’s needs.

Castiel was very careful with his would-be mate, obsessed himself maybe.

It was a prime opportunity when Dean began working as a prostitute. Castiel could visit him in various bodies and explore with him, trying new carnal behaviours and kinks to see how Dean reacted. He pushed and taught him until Dean’s sexual nature and prowess suited what he would become.

It was strong enough now that even Dean’s own father had felt the pull. Castiel had intended to cultivate a rift when he arranged to have John catch his son in the act. But it had been the sweetest sort of victory to see the man react sexually to the sight of his own son during sex. Staring as Castiel kept thrusting in Dean, wringing a whimper for him even as he stared at his father is horror. It had shaken John to the core and drove him to avoid Dean, leaving the boy ripe for the picking.

Dean’s love for attention and his eagerness to serve multiple partners only worked for Castiel as well. Dean would need many men to satisfy him when he turned but it would take years until Dean realized he was anything more than human, as he already had such a high appetite.

He would stay young and perfect forever and Castiel would be there to protect him, guide him, teach him, and to feed him as many men as he needed. A praising father; which was exactly what Dean craved so desperately under all his jokes and attitude. It was a perfect fit.

They were perfect together.

John Winchester had taken Castiel's family so it was only right that Castiel take his own in payment.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Castiel is a incubus that pretty much grooms a young Dean to be his mate, taking different forms over the years to have sex with him. Dean is unaware of this. 
> 
> So what did you think? 
> 
> Too much porn? Are you repelled by all the smut? Lol.
> 
> So I made a tumblr! The-miss-lv.tumblr.com I think I’ll use to throw ideas around and to post little snippets of fic that I have floating around. Feel free to come talk at me. :D


End file.
